Hope for a new life
by Statice-Law
Summary: Sarah Roadwess, tout juste agée de dix-huit ans, débarque dans la vie de son parrain et dans celle de l'équipe du BAU. Mais jusqu'où cette gamine peut-elle être tourmentée et détruite ? / Je suis nulle en résumé... ReidxO.C ; RATTING M pour les très lointain chapitres à venir
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens ! Eh non je ne suis pas morte (le premier qui dit dommage je l'égorge) et je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fiction, sur un tout nouveau thème à l'exacte opposé de ce que je fais d'habitude : une fiction sur esprit criminel ! Ou criminal minds pour les casses-pieds... Les chapitres seront relativement court (court pour moi, sûrement de taille normal pour vous), comme ça je pourrais poster régulièrement. Enfin j'espère... Rating M pour l'ensemble de la fic, par mesure de précaution, mais la plupart des chapitres seront classés K, K+ Et soyons fou, peut-être T.**

**Disclaimer : Croyez bien que si je possédais esprit criminel, ça deviendrait immédiatement de gros n'importe quoi... Par ailleurs, les personnages ne m'appartienne pas sauf les quelques O.C qui traînent... Je ne reçois pas d'argent pour publier cette fiction, des commentaires ça me suffit amplement.**

**Rating : K pour ce chapitre**

* * *

><p>Il faisait froid, il pleuvait, le vent s'acharnait comme si il s'était fixé comme objectif de la faire tomber sur le trottoir. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour se mettre à l'abri, ou même pour reposer ses jambes faibles et son dos très douloureux. Une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle et le conducteur abaissa la vitre côté passager.<p>

-Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ? Vous voulez que je vous conduise quelque part ? demanda l'inconnu, fixant son ventre rond avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Non merci.

Elle passa son chemin sans plus s'attarda, tremper jusqu'aux os, ses cheveux lui collant au front. Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Quantico, et pour cause, elle n'y était allée qu'une fois lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans et sa vague connaissance des lieux lui venait de la carte qu'elle avait étudiée dans l'avion. Par ailleurs, elle n'était pas sûre que la direction qu'elle suivait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà soit la bonne. Un couple abrité par un parapluie passa à côté d'elle et elle regarda leurs mains entrelacée alors qu'un grand vide se creusait dans sa poitrine. Elle devait avancer. Les larmes coulaient très doucement sur son visage et se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient de manière peu élégante sur sa peau. La nuit aurait pu être calme si les lampadaires n'avaient pas été allumés, si la rue n'avait pas été l'une des plus fréquentées de la ville, et si la tempête n'avait pas été aussi violente. Un homme qui tentait pitoyablement de se protéger avec son sac au dessus de la tête passa près d'elle, et elle l'interpella timidement.

-Excusez-moi...

Il devait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des yeux verts, les traits un peu tirés. Elle lui donna l'adresse qu'elle possédait et écouta attentivement ses instructions, avant de le remercier d'un sourire. Elle repartit, traînant presque des pieds. La douleur était fulgurante, son dos semblait être parsemé de tâche de souffrance invisibles, et ses jambes tremblaient à cause du froid et de la fatigue. La grande bâtisse qu'elle cherchait fut bientôt en vue, et elle se traina jusqu'à l'entrée. Une vieille femme en sortait et lui tint la porte avec un sourire en regardant son ventre rond, et soufflant un vague merci, la jeune fille s'avança dans le grand hall. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller désormais. Elle devait avoir l'air d'un rat mouillé avec ses cheveux blonds devenus châtains foncés à cause de la pluie, ses yeux bleus continuellement voilés par de la souffrance, sa carrure d'anorexique en puissance à peine troublée par sa grossesse, et ses vêtements trempés. Elle se dirigea timidement vers ce qui semblait être le bureau du concierge, et elle frappa faiblement à la porte ouverte. Un vieil homme dégarnit releva la tête de sa paperasse, une canne en bois près de lui, ses yeux noir la détaillant depuis son bureau.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ?

-Je cherche... L'appartement d'Aaron Hotchner...

-Deuxième étage, porte 54.

-Merci...

Sa condition de femme enceinte devait éloigner les doutes à son sujet... Elle partit vers les escaliers et soupira. Deux volées de marches à monter... Dans son état, cela prendrait assurément du temps. Elle posa son pieds sur la première marche, et réfléchis activement pour se détourner de l'effort physique qu'elle était en train de fournir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire en arrivant là haut ? Cela faisait plus de quatre ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu l'agent du FBI. Soudain, sa présence ici lui semblait parfaitement stupide, irréfléchie et déplacée. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de débarquer dans sa vie comme ça, de tout chambouler, après tous les ennuis qu'elle lui avait attiré. Mais elle était déjà au deuxième étage. Et elle souffrait atrocement. Sans compter que c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle soit indésirable ici ou non.

Elle clopina dans le grand couloir, regardant distraitement les portes alors que la douleur lui arrachait des larmes amères et des couinements incontrôlables. 54. Le petit chiffre était fixé à un battant de bois qui n'avait rien de plus que les autres, mais qui semblait pourtant affreusement plus terrifiant pour la jeune femme. Elle leva le poing, s'arrêta, hésita, les larmes redoublant alors qu'elle se mettait à trembler. Elle ne savait définitivement plus quoi faire. Finalement, dans un mouvement maladroit et presque involontaire son poing s'abattit faiblement sur la porte. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors elle frappa une nouvelle fois et recula d'un pas. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge et ses sanglots refoulés menaçaient de se faire entendre. Une chaîne de sécurité qu'on retire se fit entendre, puis une clef tourna dans la serrure, et la poignée s'abaissa. Définitivement trop tard pour partir. Un homme apparu sur le seuil, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux bruns virant presque à l'auburn la détaillait. Il portait encore sa chemise blanche et sa veste noire, bien que sa cravate rouge soit un peu desserrée.

-Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un sanglot lui échappa et elle baissa honteusement la tête alors que les larmes noyaient ses joues.

-Je...

Elle releva les yeux, et constata qu'Aaron avait l'air plus surpris qu'en colère. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son ventre, et cela finit de le déconcerter.

-Entre.

Il s'écarta et referma derrière Sarah. Il verrouillé, remit la chaînette, et fit signe à la blonde de s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en s'assaillant en face d'elle.

-Je... J'ai des problèmes... J'ai de gros problèmes Aaron...

Il tendit la main pour prendre celle glacée de la jeune femme et exerça dessus une pression rassurante. Il attendit qu'elle se calme et entendit Jack arriver en courant.

-Tu ne dors pas encore mon bonhomme ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon secoua négativement la tête et regarda Sarah avec ses grands yeux curieux. Il serrait contre lui une peluche et était visiblement censé être couché puisqu'il était en pyjama.

-Tu te souviens de Sarah ? continua doucement Aaron.

Nouvel hochement de tête négatif. C'était normal après tout, il devait avoir... Quatre ans la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Tu veux bien aller lui chercher un verre d'eau ?

Jack s'exécuta, trottinant vers la cuisine, alors que son père reposait ses yeux sur la blonde transit de froid et de douleur en face de lui.

-Je vais te trouver des affaires chaudes, tu vas te doucher, dormir, et on en reparle demain, d'accord ? Tu es comme chez toi ici.

-Je suis désolée... sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire pour en tirer un bas de jogging et un t-shirt à manche longue. Il avait peut-être encore des sous-vêtements de la sœur d'Haley qui traînait dans le coffre... La jeune femme avait prit l'habitude laisser des vêtements ici pour les fois où il ne rentrait pas le soir et où elle restait dormir là pour veiller sur Jack. Il posa le tout sur son lit et retourna dans la pièce principale pour voir Jack, assit à côté de Sarah, la main posée sur le ventre rond de cette dernière qui tenait un verre d'eau entre ses doigts fins.

-Tu en es à combien de mois ?

-Huit et demi...

-Tant que ça ?

-Hm...

Le jeune garçon à côté d'elle semblait émerveillé par ce qu'il sentait sous sa petite main, et ce spectacle attendrit Aaron.

-Je t'ai posé des vêtements sur mon lit, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain.

Il lui désigna la porte en question et la regarda se lever, les yeux rouges et grelottante dans sa veste noire qui ne devait pas être très épaisse, et reposer le verre sur la table basse.

-Merci...

Elle s'engouffra timidement dans la petite pièce et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle faisait définitivement peur à voir. Elle passa ses doigts dans se cheveux dans l'espoir de les démêler, et finit par convenir qu'elle avait une minuscule chance de trouver une brosse. Elle entendit son hôte parler à Jack, et des pas en direction du couloir s'élevèrent. Il était vingt-deux heures passés, et vendredi soir ou non, il était temps pour l'enfant d'aller se coucher. Une fois le problème de cheveux réglé, elle se déshabilla timidement, presque effrayée par ce nouvel environnant, et entra en grelottant dans la cabine de douche. Même l'eau froide qui la frappa dans un premier temps paraissait chaude sur sa peau. Puis le liquide se réchauffa doucement, et à bout de force, Sarah s'assit sur la faïence et attendit, prostrée dans son coin. Et maintenant quoi ? Combien de temps avait-elle avant qu'Aaron ne la mette dehors ? Il ne lui devait rien et puisqu'elle avait désormais dix-huit ans, il pouvait la mettre dehors si cela lui chantait. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et inspira profondément. Déjà, se calmer.

Elle attrapa au hasard une bouteille de gel douche et se savonna, avant de se rincer et de se relever avec précaution. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle tombe... Elle sortit de la cabine de douche après avoir tourné le robinet pour couper l'eau, et elle s'enroula dans une serviette noire pour cacher son corps. Elle ouvrit timidement la porte, mais Aaron semblait toujours être dans la chambre de son fils. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte où il était entré pour lui prendre des vêtements, et qu'elle identifia comme étant sa chambre. Un lit double était appuyé contre un mur, une armoire, un coffre en bois, un bureau, une bibliothèque... Rien de très personnel, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Sur le draps gris, elle trouva les vêtements dont il lui avait parlé, et elle s'habilla sans faire attention, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre de l'appartement. Les lumières étaient encore là, dans la rue, et parfois, le bruit d'une voiture passant sous la vitre lui parvenait.

-Ça t'a fait du bien ?

Elle se retourna doucement vers Aaron et força un sourire.

-Oui, merci.

-Je t'en pris.

Il attrapa la serviette noire qu'elle avait posé sur le matelas et sécha consciencieusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Tu as fugué ? demanda-t-il alors.

-J'ai dix-huit ans depuis trois jours... Techniquement, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fugué.

-C'est vrai.

-Dis Aaron...

-Hm ?

-Est-ce que je... Est-ce que je peux rester...? Juste un peu, je te promets que je partirais dès que je le pourrais...

-Sarah.

-Je vais me faire toute petite, je te le promets, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'autres problèmes, j'ai changés tu sais...

-Sarah, répéta Hotch en haussant le ton pour qu'elle arrête de parler. Bien sûr que tu peux rester.

Il lui sourit alors qu'il la voyait doucement se détendre. Il arrangea au mieux ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux omoplates, et tira les draps pour qu'elle s'allonge.

-Je pars travailler à sept heures demain matin, Jessica arrive à peu près à cette heure là pour s'occuper de Jack. Je te laisserais un double des clefs sur la table basse avec mon numéro de portable. D'accord ?

-Merci...

-Repose-toi.

Il la regarda fermer les yeux et caresser sa joue, avant de regarder son ventre. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte avant de la voir débarquer devant sa porte. En soit, c'était assez logique, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis quatre ans, mais quelque part, il avait l'intuition que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait vu Sarah grandir, il était même son parrain, mais lorsqu'elle avait eu dix ans, les choses s'étaient gâtées, et il avait perdu le contact avec la famille de la jeune fille, elle y compris. Désormais, il espérait juste qu'elle n'accoucherait pas alors qu'il serait en mission à l'autre bout du pays...

* * *

><p><strong>Peut-être la suite cet aprème, entre deux granolas, qui sait... Laissez des commentaires, j'ai énormément besoin de commentaires, même anonymes (s'il vous plait !) et excusez les fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas de correcteur sur mon ordi tout pourri.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS :**

**Dody : Merchi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup ! Cette fiction est un peu inspirer de celle génialissime de Marianne-D intitulée "Ashes", donc original, d'une certaine façon elle l'est c'est vrai, mais beaucoup d'idée me vienne de cette fiction**

**DISCLAIMER : Si Esprits criminels était à moi, mon petit Reid chéri serait à moi et à moi seul, et dans l'intéret de Matthew Gray Gubler, il ne vaut mieux pas que ça arrive... Je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction (mais je veux bien des reviews)**

**RATING : K, encore**

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait contre la vitre, s'écrasant contre cette paroi plus forte qu'elle, se détruisant, se découpant en millions de petites particules qui formaient des gouttes d'eau. C'est sous ce spectacle morose que Sarah se réveilla. Un coup d'œil au réveil qu'elle mit pas moins de trois minutes à repérer lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures du matin. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent doucement. Elle était en sécurité, chez son parrain. Rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Une douleur fugace contracta son bas-ventre et elle plissa les yeux. Le bébé s'agitait. De plus en plus, quand elle y repensait. Il lui restait au moins deux semaines avant d'accoucher, ce qui l'amenait à début décembre. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait manqué l'anniversaire d'Hotchner à peu de jour : il était né le 2 novembre, elle le 13, et aujourd'hui était le 17 du mois.<p>

Elle se tourna difficilement sur le côté et regarda la porte de la chambre. Elle entendait Jessica chanter dans le salon, préparant sûrement le petit-déjeuner. Elle l'avait rencontré quelques fois, quand Aaron venait avec Jack et Haley à Washington. Mais depuis, ses parents avaient déménagés à Tifton, une ville minuscule de Géorgie. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas si Jessica se souvenait d'elle, et même si c'était très peu probable, elle se plaisait à penser que oui. Alors, lassée de rester couchée, elle se leva lentement, grimaçant à cause de son dos, et sortit de la chambre. Le t-shirt gris qu'Aaron lui avait prêté aurait sûrement été vingt fois trop grand si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, et le bas de jogging était serré au maximum autour de sa taille.

-Bonjour... souffla-t-elle timidement en apercevant Jessica derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

La jeune femme se retourna vers elle, faisant voler ses boucles blondes sur ses épaules.

-Salut. Bien dormis ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Moins fatiguée... Aaron... Vous a dit que j'étais là ?

-Oui, ce matin avant de partir.

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui désigna une chaise.

-Tu as faim ?

-Un peu...

-Je t'emmènerais faire les magasins après le petit-déjeuner. Tu ne vas pas garder les vêtements d'Aaron longtemps, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, et puis je n'ai pas d'argent...

-Tatata, pas de mais, tu viens. Ça me fait plaisir. Et puis...

Jessica contourna le bar et s'abaissa un peu pour être au niveau du ventre rond de Sarah.

-Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas fais une seule échographie...

-Pardon ?!

La blonde se redressa vivement et détailla, les yeux ronds, la jeune fille en face d'elle qui se tassa sur sa chaise.

-Mais enfin Sarah, tu sais que tu dois impérativement aller voir un gynécologue ?!

-Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion à Tifton...

-Je prend rendez-vous immédiatement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Jessica se précipita sur le téléphone d'Hotchner et chercha dans l'annuaire le numéro d'un cabinet de gynécologie. Jack débarqua dans le salon à ce moment là et adressa un sourire enfantin à Sarah, avant d'aller s'assoir à côté d'elle sur un tabouret haut.

-Salut Jack... Bien dormis ? demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il hocha vivement la tête et se concentra sur son ventre. Cela semblait l'attirer, et la curiosité étant très forte à cet âge là, Sarah le laissa poser ses petites mains sur le t-shirt gris de son père.

-Oui, Sarah Roadwess... Le plus tôt possible... Pardon ?... Attendez une seconde...

Jessica posa sa main sur le combiner et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu en es à combien de moi ?

-Huit et demi.

Nouveau roulement d'yeux de la part de la femme, qui semblait inquiète par cette absence de soin. Elle répéta l'information à la personne à l'autre bout du fil, pendant que, mal à l'aise, Sarah tordait ses doigts autant que ses articulations le lui permettaient. Finalement, Jessica raccrocha et retourna derrière le comptoir pour finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Tu as bien dormis mon ange ? demanda-t-elle à Jack.

-Oui, acquiesça le garçon.

Sarah trouva ça intéressant, parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait la voix de l'enfant qui s'était contenté d'opiner sagement du chef à chaque question depuis la veille. Jessica leur servit un verre de jus d'orange, des tartines de pain grillé avec de la confiture et un bol de lait.

-Alors, comment es-tu venu ? En avion ?

-J'aurais mis neuf jours et sept heures à venir à pied... déclara la blonde après avoir fait un bref calcul mentale.

Le silence qui s'installa alors n'était troublé que par la cuillère de Jack qui tournait dans son bol de lait chaud.

-J'avais oublié ça... murmura alors Jessica.

-Je n'ai... Pas changé... confirma Sarah avec un sourire très crispé.

Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que Jessica ne brise le contacte.

-Jack, on va aller faire les courses après, tu vas t'habiller ?

Il hocha la tête et partit en courant dans sa chambre, ayant engloutis à une vitesse incroyable ses tartines et son lait, ne laissant qu'un demi verre de jus d'orange.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie de chez toi ?

La jeune fille encaissa la question sans rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas parler, et même si elle savait qu'elle en avait le droit, elle savait aussi que la sœur d'Haley ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.

-Envie de changer d'air j'imagine... bredouilla-t-elle.

-Alors que tu es enceinte ? Ne te moque pas de moi Sarah.

-Je vais... Aller me changer.

-Tes vêtements d'hier sont au sèche-linge, ça devrait être près dans quelques minutes.

Sarah alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Hotch et s'appuya à la porte. La douleur dans son dos était encore présente, très présente, mais s'était supportable. Elle n'avait plus envie de vomir depuis son septième mois, mais son appétit restait très réduit. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière. Parler à Aaron était quelque chose de compliqué, mais qu'elle se sentait capable de faire, parce que lui ne montrait rien, son visage restait impassible, et elle pouvait déballer son histoire sans voir du dégoût ou de la pitié dans ses yeux. Jessica c'était... Différent. Elle ne cachait rien. Et même en essayant de dissimuler ses émotions, c'était tellement maladroit que cela ne servait à rien. Elle se dirigea timidement vers la table de chevet et découvris son téléphone portable, qui avait dû être mis là par Aaron lorsqu'il avait fouillé ses poches de pantalon pour le mettre à laver. Un post-it était fixé dessus avec un numéro de portable, et elle sourit en reconnaissant le 8 écrit bizarrement d'Aaron. C'était lui qui lui avait appris compter, et elle avait dû faire un gros effort pour cesser d'écrire ce chiffre de la même manière que son parrain.

Jessica frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit, avant de lui tendre ses vêtements secs, quoi qu'un peu froissés.

-On pourra partir dans vingt minutes.

-D'accord...

Acheter des vêtements... Il était vrai qu'elle était venu sans rien. Pas d'argent, pas de sac, rien. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à Jessica et prit ses vêtements, forçant un sourire.

-Merci...

La porte se referma et elle retira doucement les vêtements qu'Aaron lui avait prêté. Une contraction lui déchira le bas-ventre et elle cessa de bouger. Respirer... Elle avait développé ce tic à chaque contraction. Elle arrêtait de s'agiter et se calmait, oxygénait son organisme au maximum. Elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le lit et posa sa main tremblante sur son ventre. Elle pouvait sentir le bébé s'agiter sous ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou dégoutée. Cet enfant n'aurait jamais dû exister...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin très joyeuse... Avant qu'on ne me dise que je suis en retard (ce qui n'est pas vrai) je tiens à préciser que j'avais dit que je posterais PEUT-ETRE hier soir. Et du coup je l'ai pas fait... Enfin, ce chapitre, je l'écris alors que je viens de me défoncer le coccyx et le coude gauche lors d'une malencontreuse chute sur le carrelage (une chaise m'étant tombé dessus au passage, parce que sinon c'est pas drôle) et je peux à peine me lever. Ma vie vous vous en foutez mais je vous le dis quand même... Vous avez été très gentils au niveau des reviews, merci ! Laissez-en encore plus, ça me motive vraiment, vous pouvez même pas imaginer !<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, youpi !**

**REVIEWS (oui j'en ai eu !)**

**Guest : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !**

**Ayaa : Oui, moi aussi j'en avais marre de lire en anglais ! Je ne compte pas déballer la vie de Sarah tout de suite (désolé, hé hé~), et quant à Emily, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**DISCLAIMER : Non, je ne possède toujours pas Esprits Criminels... Et je ne suis toujours pas payée non plus**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron Hotchner, 7H50, BAU, Quantico, Virginie<strong>

Aaron avait débarqué au BAU à sept heures quinze précisément. Evidemment, il était le premier. Il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et soupira. La nuit avait été courte. Il s'était levé tôt pour mettre les vêtements de sa filleul à laver, il lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone, prévenu Jessica, embrassé son fils, et était partit au travail. Pourtant, Sarah occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas la carrure d'une mère. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les enfants, et sa période d'adolescence avait été tellement perturbée qu'elle était souvent impliquée dans des bagarres de rue. Par ailleurs, Aaron se demandait qui était le père. La jeune fille était épuisée lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez lui, alors il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet, mais il lui tardait de connaître l'identité du géniteur. Il avait d'ailleurs un très mauvais pressentiment à son sujet.

Cela faisait donc plus d'une demi-heure qu'il lisait des dossiers, finalisaient des rapports, tout ça avec une concentration capricieuse. Finalement, c'est Rossi qui le sortit de sa tâche.

-Je connais cette tête... fit-il en prenant place devant le bureau de Hotch, qui releva la tête de sa paperasse.

-Ah oui ?

-Quelque chose te tracasse.

-On va dire ça, oui.

Rossi attendit un peu, laissant une chance à Aaron de s'expliquer.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler ? finit-il par demander.

-Ferme la porte.

David s'exécuta et resta près du battant clos, regardant son patron.

-Alors ?

-Ma filleul est chez moi.

-Tu as une filleul ?

-La fille d'un vieil ami. J'allais souvent les voir quand ils habitaient à Washington, mais ils ont déménagé à Tifton, en Géorgie, et on s'est perdu de vue. Ça faisait quatre ans que je n'avais pas revu cette gamine.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Dix-huit ans.

Rossi vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face de son ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout Aaron.

-Elle est enceinte.

-Enceinte ? répéta David.

Il fronça vaguement les sourcils et se pencha vers Hotch.

-Et elle n'a que dix-huit ans ?

-Je sais, moi aussi je trouve ça bizarre... Je ne sais pas exactement comment elle est arrivée ici, mais je crois que ses parents ne sont pas au courant.

-Tu ne sais pas... Qui est le père ?

-Non. Comme elle était épuisée hier soir, j'ai préféré la laisser se reposer avant de l'interroger.

Aaron prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Elle en est à huit mois et demi de grossesse... Ça veut dire qu'elle est tombée enceinte quand elle avait dix-sept ans.

-Huit mois et demi ? Et elle est venu comment jusqu'à chez toi ?

-En avion... Et après j'imagine qu'elle a marché jusqu'à mon appartement.

-Et elle est monté au deuxième étage dans son état ? Je ne suis pas un spécialiste, mais il me semble qu'après un certain temps, il faut éviter de trop bouger. Et huit moi et demi, ça me semble beaucoup...

-Je sais. Je lui ai laissé mon numéro de portable au cas où elle aurait un problème, et Jessica est avec elle, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis...

-J'espère, lui répondit Rossi avec un sourire qu'Hotch lui rendit.

-Excusez-moi...

JJ ouvrit la porte et resta sur le seuil, observant les deux hommes assis face à face.

-On a une affaire.

-Où est-ce qu'on part cette fois ? demanda David.

-Nulle part. Le tueur est à Quantico.

Les deux agents se regardèrent avant de se lever.

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda le chef d'équipe.

-Je viens d'appeler Morgan, il passait prendre Garcia, et Blake et Spencer viennent d'arriver.

-Tout le monde en salle de réunion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunis autour d'une grande table, et JJ leur exposait l'affaire.

-Hier soir, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années à été retrouvée morte dans son appartement de Broadway Street. Poignardée vingt-six fois.

L'image de la scène de crime s'afficha derrière la jeune femme et l'atmosphère devint plus lourde. Le corps sans vie de la victime reposait à moitié sur le canapé, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, son corps était couvert de sang, mais on distinguait encore la couleur blonde de sa chevelure.

-Pourquoi la police à besoin de nous ? demanda Morgan.

-Avant hier soir, une autre femme a été découverte chez elle, dans la quatrième avenue. Elle présentait exactement les mêmes marques d'agressions, expliqua Garcia.

-Son terrain de chasse est assez réduit... constata Blake.

-Personne n'a rien vu ? demanda Rossi.

-Aucun témoin.

-Il n'y a pas de signe d'effraction... marmonna Reid en feuilletant le dossier qu'il avait devant lui.

-Les victimes auraient ouverts à leur agresseur ? fit Morgan, interloqué.

-Ou il les a suivis et les a menacé... proposa Spencer.

-Elles étaient toutes les deux blondes, nota Rossi.

-Les enquêteurs n'ont relevés aucunes traces ADN, à part celles des victimes, précisa JJ.

Hotch, qui était plutôt silencieux depuis le début, examina les photos des cadavres.

-On sait quelle arme il a utilisé ? continua Morgan.

-Un couteau de cuisine... Le genre d'objet que tout le monde à chez lui.

-Morgan, Reid et Blake vous irez à l'appartement de la première victime, Rossi, tu viens avec moi chez la deuxième victime, et JJ tu t'occupes des médias. Garcia, tu me passes au peigne fin la vie de ces deux femmes, si elles se connaissaient, ou si elles ont eu un contact quelconque avec la même personne, je veux le savoir.

-Oui monsieur !

La blonde quitta la pièce au pas de course pour rejoindre son antre alors que tout le monde se levait.

-S'il en tu une tous les deux jours, on a intérêt à faire vite... souffla Derek.

-Et encore, il faut prendre en compte la monté en puissance de ce genre de criminel, ajouta Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>La plupart d'entre vous vont dire que je suis cruelle pour le prochain chapitre, (ou celui d'après, ça reste à voir) mais comme c'est moi l'auteur, je fais ce que je veux. En attendant, je vais essayer (et notez bien le ESSAYER) de poster la suite ce soir, et au pire demain. J'ai changé de point de vue, vous avez vu ? Oui vous vous en foutez, je sais... Bon, laissez PLEINS de reviews (oui j'arrête avec mes majuscules...) et je me remets au travail !<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS :**

**Dody : Oui, exacte, je sais pas pourquoi j'avais écris son nom comme ça... Enfin bref, j'ai corrigé la faute normalement ! Contente que ça te plaise.**

**DISCLAIMER : Je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pur racheter Esprits Criminels... Et je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction, faut pas abuser non plus**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>-La victime a été retrouvée ici. Les traces de sang partent du hall d'entrée, et vont jusqu'au salon, où il l'a poignardé à mort, expliqua l'officier qui servait actuellement de guide à Derek, Spencer et Alex.<p>

-Il l'a poignardé au moins une fois dès qu'il est entré... déclara Morgan.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui a ouvert... Sinon, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de la poignarder aussi près de la porte, si elle avait crié, quelqu'un l'aurait entendu...

-Tu pense qu'il a agi parce qu'il était paniqué, p'tit génie ?

-C'est une hypothèse oui... Il avait peut-être peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, alors il l'a blessé immédiatement. Il n'a pas une grande confiance en lui.

-Donc il entre juste après elle... Il la poignarde rapidement une fois pour être sûr de la maîtriser, elle rampe jusqu'au salon, et là, il la poignarde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé... résuma Black. Si ça c'est vraiment passé comme ça, il est forcément ressortit couvert de sang.

-Personne n'a rien vu. Et il s'est changé, il a prit les vêtements de son mari et a laissé les siens dans la chambre, expliqua le policier.

-Le nom du mari ? demanda Derek.

-James Collins.

-Merci.

Les trois agents du FBI ressortirent de l'appartement, ne croisèrent personne dans les escaliers, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue, Reid appela Hotch tout en montant en voiture.

-C'est Reid, on n'a rien trouvé dans l'appartement, si ce n'est que la victime ne le connaissait sûrement pas. Il s'est changé avant de partir, et on pense qu'il manque de confiance en lui : il a poignardé cette femme alors qu'elle était à peine rentrée chez elle, comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

-On a fouillé l'appartement de la deuxième victime : il s'est aussi changé avant de partir, et il est plus que probable qu'il l'ait poignardé alors qu'elle venait de rentrer.

-On a de quoi donner un profil ? demanda Morgan, assit au volant à côté de Reid.

-On va déjà se rassembler au bureau, déclara Hotch avant de raccrocher.

-Vous le trouvez pas bizarre ? demanda le conducteur une fois que le portable de Spencer fut dans sa poche.

-Bizarre comment ? fit ce dernier.

-J'sais pas, je le sens... Absent depuis ce matin.

-Il a peut-être un problème avec Jack.

-Ou alors ça ne nous regarde pas, intervint Alex avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, admit Derek.

Ils repassèrent en revu les éléments qu'ils avaient, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hotch avait déjà rassemblé les policiers dans une pièce voisine à celle du bureau où l'équipe se trouvait.

-Il faut leur donner un profil, et vite, expliqua le chef d'équipe avec un coup de tête en direction des flics.

-Avec les informations qu'on a, je pense que c'est possible, approuva Reid.

-Très bien, c'est toi qui t'en charge, ordonna Hotch.

Sans laisser le temps à Spencer de le contredire, il se tourna vers le tableau où ils avaient mis des épingles aux domiciles des victimes.

-Bon bah j'y vais...

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Morgan.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, Blake et JJ se joignirent à eux, et seuls Rossi et Aaron restèrent dans la pièce.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda David.

-A Jessica et Sarah. Elles sont toutes les deux blondes, elles correspondent parfaitement à la victimologie.

-Sarah est trop jeune pour correspondre, et rien n'indique que notre homme va tuer aujourd'hui.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Dave...

-On l'aura avant qu'il n'y ait une autre victime.

Dans la pièce voisine, le génie du groupe avait commencé à donner un profil.

-Nous recherchons un homme blanc, d'environ trente ou quarante ans, souffrant sûrement d'un manque de confiance en lui, peut-être dû à une petite taille ou à une déficience physique. Ses victimes étant toutes les deux blondes, on peut en déduire qu'elle représente une personne qui lui était chère, peut-être sa femme, ou sa sœur. Il tu environ tous les deux jours, il doit être perturbé et il est très désordonné.

-On pense qu'il habite dans le même secteur que ses victimes, il doit se déplacer à pied, et il ne doit pas avoir un métier très important, continua Morgan. Il se sent dévalorisé chez lui, au travail, dans la rue, c'est le genre de personne qu'on ne remarque pas. C'est peut-être cette indifférence qui l'a poussé à agir.

-Si c'est le cas, on peut aussi en déduire que ses victimes sont le substitut d'une personne dont il cherche à attirer l'attention. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, c'est contre elle qu'il se retournera, enchaîna Rossi.

-Merci, conclu JJ.

Les policiers se dispersèrent, et les agents du FBI se regardèrent.

-S'il suit sa chronologie, il va tuer demain, soupira Morgan.

-Ou aujourd'hui s'il accélère, précisa Reid. Il est possible qu'il commence à prendre confiance.

-Est-ce que vous savez si Hotch a un problème ? demanda JJ en fronçant les sourcils, tout en regardant à travers la vitre son supérieur qui discutait avec Rossi.

-Il parait que c'est pas nos affaires, plaisanta Derek en lançant un clin d'œil à Blake.

-Aucune idée... soupira Spencer.

-On devrait se concentrer sur le profil, continua Alex.

Ils retournèrent dans le bureau, et Rossi leur sourit.

-Bon, le meilleur moyen pour trouver l'identité de ce tueur, c'est de comprendre qui il essaye de représenter à travers ses victimes.

-Et si on demandait à Garcia de regarder dans les fichiers si une femme blonde est morte avant le début des meurtres, proposa Morgan.

Hotch lui fit signe de le faire, alors que lui même ne cessait de regarder la carte.

-Si on trouve son nom, on devrait avoir aucun mal à le retrouver, il est trop paniqué et désordonné pour penser à effacer les traces lorsqu'il est dans la rue. On pourra trouver sa voiture ou le localiser avec son téléphone... fit-il remarquer.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la rue qui coupait perpendiculairement Brodway Street (l'adresse de la deuxième victime) et qui était juste avant la quatrième avenue (l'adresse de la première victime). L'avenue Potomac. Là où il habitait. Et là où se trouvait Jessica, Jack et Sarah actuellement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... Je me mets à écrire la suite maintenant, mais je ne suis pas certaine que je sortirais le chapitre aujourd'hui. J'ai rien à dire de particulier... Donc je ne vous embête pas avec ma vie cette fois-ci ! Mais laissez des reviews tout gentil quand même<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**J'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir de reviews hein... Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre !**

**DISCLAIMER : Non, Esprit Criminel ne m'appartient toujours pas, et non, je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction.**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Jessica l'avait traînée dans une boutique de vêtements, lui avait fait essayer une bonne dizaine de tenu, pour finalement lui acheter quatre jeans, six pulls, t-shirt, chemises et autre, deux paires de chaussures et une bonne dizaine de sous-vêtements. Était ensuite venu le tour de la brosse à dent, des gel douche, shampoing, brosse à cheveux, et tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile dans un foyer habité par deux hommes (dixit Jessica). Elles avaient ensuite été manger dans un restaurant, où après une habile manipulation, Sarah avait réussit à attraper le ticket de caisse de tous les achats de la matinée pour pouvoir rembourser Jessica plus tard. Jack avait mangé ses frites avec entrain, racontant à la jeune fille les exploits de son père.<p>

Jessica lui avait fait visiter Quantico tout l'après-midi, ils étaient passés devant les bureaux du FBI, avait fait un tour près de la chapelle, faisant régulièrement des haltes pour que Sarah puisse se reposer. Et finalement, vers dix-neuf heures, la joyeuse petite troupe avait entamé le chemin du retour. Les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, l'air était frais mais il n'avait pas plu de la journée, et Jack était fière de porter trois des nombreux sacs qu'ils ramenaient. Arrivé à l'immeuble, Jessica insista pour récupérer les deux paquets que tenait Sarah pour qu'elle monte les marches sans se fatiguer plus que nécessaire. Arriver au deuxième étage, la tante de Jack farfouilla dans son sac pour retrouver le double des clefs, et déverrouilla la porte en récitant le dîner à venir.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer !

-Je n'en doute pas, s'amusa Sarah.

Soudain, quelque chose de pointu appuya entre ses omoplates, et elle cessa de bouger. Menace. Danger. Survivre.

-Le moindre geste, et je la tu c'est clair ?!

La voix masculine était à mi-chemin entre le gémissement d'agonie et le cri. Jessica cessa de parler et ne se retourna pas, conformément aux ordres de l'homme, imité par Jack. Elle lui serra d'ailleurs la main pour le rassurer, alors que le garçon ne semblait pas effrayé. Comme son père... songea Sarah. Cette dernière n'avait pas cillé, à la fois paniquée et parfaitement confiante. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle jugea qu'un peu d'improvisation ferait la faire. A croire que on parent avait déteint sur elle en une soirée...

-Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer dans l'appartement ? demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche et la voix tremblante.

La pointe dans son dos s'enfonça un peu plus, pas de quoi la blesser cependant, et le souffle rauque de l'agresseur semblait s'accélérer.

-Entrez... Vite !

Jessica obéit sans se faire prier, poussa la porte et fit entrer Jack avant elle.

-Ne nous faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie... couina-t-elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça... souffla la jeune fille alors qu'elle était contrainte de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Pas... Obligé...?! Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?! Vous ne savez rien de moi !

-Personne n'est obligé de tuer qui que ce soit.

-C'est faux !

Elle l'avait mis hors de lui. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Soudain, un coup de pied percuta le bas de son dos et elle tomba brutalement en avant, percutant l'angle de la table basse au passage sous le cri terrifié de Jessica. Sa tête tourna, tourna, encore et encore, la moquette semblait se gondoler, les choses se troublait, la douleur lui vrillait les tempes, mais à la limite, cela n'égalait absolument pas la douleur qui lui déchirait le bas-ventre. Pour l'atténuer, elle roula sur le côté et posa son avant-bras dessus, réflexe défensif. Et elle aperçu très vaguement l'homme. Il la regardait, haletant, totalement perdu, ses cheveux châtains étaient en bataille, et le couteau qu'il tenait était le prolongement du bras qui pendait contre son flanc. Comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas exactement ce qu'il vient de faire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? souffla alors Sarah malgré la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

-Elle avait promis ! Promis... Promis...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait promis...?

Faiblement, Sarah fit signe à Jack de s'approcher doucement alors que Jessica reculait jusqu'au mur du fond, laissant les sacs tomber sur le canapé. C'était la meilleur chose à faire de toute façon. Ne surtout pas le provoquer. C'était la seule chose dont Sarah était sûre actuellement.

-Elle avait promis... Promis qu'elle reviendrait !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas revenu...?

Jack s'agenouilla doucement près de Sarah, et cette dernière lui tendit en tremblant son portable, alors qu'un liquide poisseux commençait à couler entre ses jambes. A coup sûr, ce n'était pas bon signe, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait dans l'immédiat. Ou plutôt, elle se forçait à ne pas y penser. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester consciente, la pièce tournait, tournait en une ronde infernale qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter et qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Jack prit le portable et s'éloigna, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. L'homme ne l'avait pas vu, occupé à se tenir la tête dans les mains.

-Elle... Elle a... Cet homme il... Il lui voulait du mal... Mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai tué ! hurla-t-il.

-Je vous crois... Vous n'y êtes pour rien... C'était de sa faute à lui... Qu'st-ce qu'il lui voulait...?

Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et un gémissement lui échappa alors que la douleur l'envahissait, de plus en plus violente.

-Il voulait... Il voulait... Il voulait lui donner de l'argent... De l'argent pour moi mais il... Il voulait qu'elle se déshabille... Il voulait lui enlever ses vêtements... Elle voulait pas... Elle arrêtait pas de crier... Elle criait si fort...

Il baissa la tête vers elle, alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur par terre.

-S'il vous plait, il faut appeler une ambulance ! supplia Jessica.

-Vous... Vous aussi il vous veut du mal...

-Qui... Qui me veut du mal...? Dites moi qui...?

-Il va vous trouver... Et il va vous tuer... Je veux pas qu'il vous tu...

-Alors lâchez votre couteau... haleta Sarah. Il ne nous... Trouvera pas ici...

-Si ! Si... Il ne nous trouve toujours !

-Ici c'est... Différent...

-Je...

-Posez... Votre couteau...

Il se tenait toujours la tête, et doucement, il tomba à genoux.

-Il va vous tuer... Il va vous tuer...

La douleur et la peur faisaient briller ses iris brunes, et Sarah supplia mentalement Jack de faire vite.

-Ces deux autres filles aussi elles... Il allait les tuer... Je voulais pas qu'il leur fasse du mal...

-Je sais... Il n'avait... Pas le droit de...

Une violente contraction la fit crier et elle se cambra, en sueur, avant que ses hanches ne retombe contre le sol.

-Il lui faut vraiment une ambulance ! cria Jessica.

-Ne cris pas... Je t'interdis de crier !

Il se leva d'un bond et avança à grand pas vers Jessica, qui glapit et couru jusqu'à la cuisine. Il allait la suivre quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Sarah était à l'agonie par terre et ne pouvait que vaguement capter un grand brouhaha qui lui donnait le vertige et envie de vomir. Sa tête dodelinait, roulant de droite à gauche, alors que des couinements lui échappaient. C'était tellement douloureux... Et sa tête ressemblait à un tambour sur lequel on frappait sans arrêt. Elle se sentait vraiment mal. Des pieds et des jambes apparurent vaguement dans son champ de vision, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Et la douleur s'amplifiait encore, encore, et encore.

* * *

><p><strong>OUIIIIIII ! J'ai réussis à le poster aujourd'hui ! Et je commence à écrire la suite maintenant, parce que franchement, je suis trop inspirée là... Mais je trouve mes chapitres définitivement trop court. Laissez des reviews !<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : Esprit Criminel ne m'appartient pas, tout comme je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction**

**RATING : K+**

* * *

><p>Le portable d'Aaron sonna alors que l'équipe était en train d'éplucher la liste de noms que Garcia leur avait fournit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de Sarah s'afficher sur le petit écran. Il avait récupéré son numéro le matin même, en allumant le portable de la jeune fille. Comme il s'y était attendu, elle avait enregistré son propre numéro dans ses contactes, sûrement pour ne pas l'oublier, et il l'avait copié dans son répertoire.<p>

-Allô ? fit-il après avoir accepté l'appel.

-Papa ?

Le visage de Hotch s'assombrit alors que son corps entier se tendait. Rossi le remarqua et cessa de lire le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, se concentrant sur son ami, bientôt imité par toute l'équipe.

-Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Sarah m'a donné son téléphone. Il y a un homme à la maison.

-Quoi ?! Attend, Jack, est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ?

-Non.

-Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

-Non, mais Sarah est tombée.

La gorge de Hotch se noua.

-Est-ce qu'il est armé ?

Toute l'équipe se leva, comprenant l'urgence de la situation par cette simple phrase prononcée par leur patron.

-Il a un couteau.

-Tu es dans ta chambre ?

-Oui.

-Bouge pas mon grand, on arrive.

Il raccrocha et se précipita vers la pièce où était entreposé les gilets pare balle.

-Je demande une unité du SWAT, déclara Morgan en sortant son portable.

-Pas la peine, contredit Aaron, ça prendra trop de temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hotch ? demanda Rossi en enfilant son gilet.

-Il est entré chez moi, Sarah est blessée, et il est armé.

Personne ne pensa à lui demander qui était Sarah, Rossi étant le seul à qui ce prénom disait quelque chose.

-Il a accéléré, fit remarquer Reid tout en mettant les scratch de la protection. Il est passé d'une victime tous les deux jours à une tous les jours.

-On y va.

Hotch fut le premier à entrer dans l'ascenseur, bien vite suivit par le reste du groupe, et arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, ils se répartirent en deux groupes. Hotch, Rossi et Reid montèrent dans la première voiture, et Blake, Morgan et JJ montèrent dans la deuxième. Le groupe d'Hotch partit en premier, ce dernier au volant, ses doigts crispés sur le volant.

-On va l'avoir Hotch. Il n'aura pas le temps de leur faire du mal, tenta de le rassurer Rossi.

-On ne sait pas depuis quand il est là-bas.

Les deux agents présents dans la voiture avait bien compris qu'il avait peur de perdre Jack, comme il avait perdu Haley, d'arriver trop tard comme il était arrivé trop tard pour empêcher l'éventreur de tuer sa femme. Spencer se taisait, assis à l'arrière. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, lui aussi avait peur d'arriver trop tard, et il essayait de se convaincre que le tueur ne ferait rien à Jack, parce qu'il ne tuait que des femmes, parce que c'était ce qu'ils avaient déduit en faisant le profil. Les sirènes faisaient un brouhaha épouvantable, et le temps semblait incroyablement long. Pourtant Hotch habitait tout près du BAU. Lorsque enfin le véhicule s'immobilisa, Hotch avait à peine mit le frein à main qu'il était déjà hors du véhicule. Reid laissa passer Rossi et Morgan -qui venait de se garer- devant lui, puisqu'ils étaient plus utiles pour les interventions musclés, et il monta les marches avec JJ et Blake.

Arrivé au deuxième étage, il y eu un moment où personne ne bougea, puis Hotch fit signe à Morgan de défoncer la porte. L'urgence de la situation ne laissait pas la place à une quelconque tergiversation. Il y eu un grand fracas lorsque la porte claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant le champ libre à l'équipe. Rossi et Hotch se précipitèrent sur l'homme, lui hurlant de lâcher son arme et de s'éloigner de Jessica, qui se réfugiait dans la cuisine. Lorsque Reid entra à son tour, il balaya la pièce du regard et écarquilla doucement les yeux en voyant une jeune fille étendue par terre, le côté droit du visage recouvert de sang, se tordant de douleur. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, posa son arme par terre et prit doucement sa tête entre ses doigts pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux bleus étaient humides, sûrement se retenait-elle de pleurer, et elle haletait entre deux couinements. Blake s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui désigna les cuisses de la fille. Elles étaient maculées de sang, tâchant son jean jusqu'aux genoux.

-Ho... Hotch...! On a un gros problème ! bégaya Reid, parlant fort pour être sûr que son supérieur l'entende.

Aaron se précipita sur eux une fois que Derek eu passé les menottes au meurtrier.

-Sarah, tu m'entends ? appela-t-il en passant sa main sur le front dégoulinant de sueur de sa filleul.

-Elle... Elle est tombée et elle s'est cognée contre la table... sanglota Jessica en s'approchant, aidée par Rossi.

-J'appelle une ambulance, s'empressa de dire JJ en sortant son portable.

-Elle est enceinte depuis combien de temps ? demanda précipitamment Reid.

-Huit mois et demi.

-C'est pas bon... Pas bon du tout...

-Ils n'ont pas d'ambulance libre, ils nous en envoi une dès que possible ! paniqua JJ.

Le génie fronça les sourcils, déglutit difficilement et fit appel aux connaissance qu'il avait en matière de médecine.

-Hotch je pense qu'elle fait une fausse couche, mais avec tout le sang qu'elle perd, il va falloir la faire accoucher, on n'a pas le choix, les secours ne seront jamais là à temps et l'hôpital le plus proche est à dix minutes d'ici, le temps qu'ils arrivent elle aura sûrement perdu trop de sang pour qu'on la sauve !

Aaron ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant Sarah résister à l'inconscience qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Blake l'y aidait en lui parlant, épongeant le sang sur son front avec un mouchoir humide que JJ venait de lui donner.

-Fait ce qu'il faut, ordonna-t-il alors à Reid.

Morgan entra dans la pièce à ce moment là, déclarant avoir remis le type aux agents fédéraux qui venaient d'arriver en bas de l'immeuble.

-Derek, tu peux la porter jusqu'à la chambre ? Il faudrait mettre des serviettes sur les draps pour éviter de les tâcher, il me faut une bassine d'eau chaude, des ciseaux, du désinfectant, des gants, et au moins quatre serviettes supplémentaires.

Suivant les instructions du génie, Morgan prit délicatement Sarah dans ses bras et suivit Spencer jusqu'à la chambre d'Hotch où Blake alluma la lumière, JJ récupéra tout ce que son ami avait cité et qui était dans la cuisine, tandis qu'Aaron, Jessica et Rossi faisait la même chose dans la salle de bain. Quand elle eu donné les ciseaux et la bassine d'eau chaude à Reid, Jennifer alla voir Jack dans sa chambre pour le rassurer.

De son côté, Reid s'empressa d'étendre des serviettes sur les draps avec Blake, et Morgan pu bientôt poser la jeune fille sur le lit. Elle était monstrueusement pâle et le sang séché qui restait sur son front contrastait avec son teint cadavérique.

-Sarah, est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda Spencer.

-Oui... balbutia la jeune fille.

-Bien, c'est bien, il faut que tu restes consciente d'accord ? C'est très important, surtout...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, une contraction dévora le bas-ventre de la jeune fille qui cria de douleur.

-Faut se dépêcher... Se dépêcher... marmonna Reid.

Il défit la boucle de la ceinture de Sarah, et avec l'aide de Blake et de Morgan, il lui retira son jean souillé par le sang.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais Reid, pas vrai ? demanda Derek, absolument pas rassuré.

-Elle fait une fausse couche, et il faut se dépêcher de sortir le fœtus pour arrêter l'hémorragie et les contractions.

-On a trouvé ce que tu as demandé, fit Rossi en entrant.

-Bien, il faut tout me poser à porter de main. Alex, tu vas rester avec elle et lui tenir la main, Derek tu restes là, je pourrais avoir besoin de toi.

-On va vous laisser dans ce cas, déclara David en posant la pile de serviette, les gants et le désinfectant au pied du lit.

Il sortit et entraîna Jessica avec lui, qui sanglotait, encore sous le choc.

-Prend soin d'elle Reid... demanda Hotch.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit-il.

Aaron referma la porte derrière lui et alla voir son fils, alors que dans la chambre, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Blake avait finit de retirer le dernier sous-vêtement de Sarah et Reid l'avait forcé à plier les jambes, avant de poser une serviette sur ses genoux. Il enfila les gants en latex pendant qu'Alex prenait place au côté de la blonde pour la maintenir éveillé.

-Tu es sûr que tu auras besoin de moi ? demanda Morgan.

-Tu vas me passer les choses dont j'aurais besoin.

-Ok...

Il s'agenouilla à côté de son cadet et le regarda passer ses mains sous la serviette qui couvrait les jambes de Sarah.

-Elle est très dilatée... Sarah, il va falloir que tu pousses à chaque contraction d'accord ?

Le vrombissement infernale qui déchirait la tête de la pauvre fille atténuait effroyablement les sons extérieurs, mais elle captait quand même les mots et avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle réussit à fournir une réponse positive.

-Bien, tu vas pouvoir commencer... murmura Spencer en mettant ses deux mains près du col dilaté de la jeune fille.

Il grimaça en enfonçant maladroitement ses doigts pour essayer de voir où était la tête du fœtus, et le couinement que poussa la blonde ne l'aida pas.

-Ok ok, la tête n'est pas loin, haleta Reid, rejetant la tête sur le côté pour chasser une mèche qui collait à son front couvert de sueur.

Sarah haletait, cherchant de l'air, mais elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Son bas-ventre n'était plus qu'un brasier de douleur diverse, et l'intrusion des mains de Spencer avait été plus désagréable que douloureuse.

-Il faut pousser Sarah, souffla Blake en écartant doucement une mèche de cheveux.

-Morgan, tu peux aller lui chercher un gant de toilette humide... souffla Reid, concentré sur sa tâche. Mouille-le à l'eau froide.

Le métisse partit presque en courant, trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à ce spectacle ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

-Sarah, il faut que tu commences à pousser maintenant, ordonna Spencer.

La jeune fille s'exécuta difficilement et serra ses doigts fins sur la main de Blake et sur le draps, criant tant la douleur était présente. Manque d'air. Il fallait qu'elle respire... Alex lui imposa un rythme, inspirant et expirant en même temps qu'elle.

-Encore, c'est très bien, l'encouragea Reid.

Derek revint et tandis le gant humide à Blake, qui essuya de sa main libre le front pâle de la blonde.

-Où ça en est ? demanda-t-il sans grand espoir.

-Elle s'en sort bien...

Sarah sentit une contraction la happer de nouveau et elle dû faire un gros effort pour pousser, comme le lui avait demandé l'homme penché entre ses jambes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Aaron... couina-t-elle alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Il est à côté, la rassura Alex.

-C'est normal qu'il y ait autant de sang ? demanda Derek à Reid, parlant bas pour que Sarah n'entende pas.

-Non, mais il y en a moins que ce que j'aurais cru.

Sarah poussa à nouveau, espérant en finir vite, criant à chaque fois tant la douleur était insoutenable. Elle fut bientôt à bout de force, et ne pouvant plus pousser ni rien faire, elle faillit perdre connaissance. Ce n'est que lorsque Reid enfonça une nouvelle fois ses doigts entre ses jambes qu'elle fut ramenée sur terre. Elle l'entendit vaguement demander à Derek d'amener en urgence une bassine vide, mais c'était tellement lointain qu'elle n'était même plus sûr. Malgré la voix de Blake, qui ne cessait de lui parler, elle sentit l'inconscience s'emparer d'elle, et trop épuisée, elle ne pu rien faire pour résister. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux, et la douleur qui la dévorait disparu lentement.

* * *

><p><strong>... TROISIÈME CHAPITRE EN UNE JOURNÉE ?! Très inspirée... Vraiment... Il y aura quelques explications dans le prochain chapitre je pense... Enfin on verra bien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est un peu plus long, vous avez vu ? Laissez-moi PLEINS de reviews, je vous aime !<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS :**

**Je ne réponds au début des chapitres qu'aux reviews anonymes.**

**chrystelleB : Hé hé, le suspense fait partit de l'histoire ! Alors je suis contente que tu es envie de connaitre la suite, et tu vas certainement me haïr pour ce chapitre, mais bon... J'assume ! Contente que ça te plaise !**

**DISCLAIMER : A part les quelques O.C qui traînent, rien n'est à moi et je ne suis toujours payée**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>-Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Aaron, monté dans l'ambulance avec sa filleul.<p>

Ils avaient dû attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour que les ambulanciers arrivent enfin, et ils arriveraient bientôt aux urgences. Sarah avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle était très faible, et elle n'avait pas reprit connaissance depuis qu'elle s'était évanouie dans l'appartement.

-C'est trop tôt pour le dire. Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille à prévenir ? demanda l'infirmier en terminant de brancher en urgence un cathéter dans le bras de la blonde, qui aurait certainement tourné de l'œil si elle avait été consciente.

Aaron se souvenait qu'elle avait une peur panique des aiguilles, et qu'elle refusait toute prise de sang ou vaccin sous peine de faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Non, aucune, mentit Hotch.

-Depuis combien de temps était-elle enceinte ?

-Huit mois et demi.

-Vous savez qui est le père ?

-Non, je ne lui ai pas demandé.

L'infirmier hocha la tête et posa la dernière électrode sur la poitrine de Sarah. Il était grand, musclé, bruns, des yeux vert et des mains puissantes qui ne cessaient de s'activer à droite ou à gauche. Aaron regarda sa filleul, pâle comme un fantôme, qui marmonnait dans son inconscience depuis le début du trajet. Sa tête était secouée de droite à gauche à cause de l'instabilité du véhicule, et sa main droite que Hotch tenait entre ses doigts était froide.

-Elle est dans un état d'anémie avancé, expliqua l'infirmier, qui s'appelait Tommy d'après le badge qu'il portait sur sa blouse bleue nuit. Elle devrait reprendre des couleurs dès que son état se sera amélioré.

-S'il s'améliore, fit remarquer Aaron avec un regard glaçant envers l'homme.

-Oui... S'il s'améliore... répéta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Hotch ne voulait pas se montrer agressant, mais la vie de sa filleul était en jeu, et il ne voulait la perdre. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant plus de quatre, et maintenant qu'enfin ils avaient une chance de passer du temps ensemble -de faire connaissance en quelques sortes- il fallait qu'un pépin de ce genre vienne tout gâcher.

-Ne me lâche pas Sarah... murmura-t-il.

L'arrivée aux urgences fut tonitruante. L'infirmier descendit le brancard avec l'aide des deux médecins qui prendraient en charge la jeune fille, et Aaron les aida à pousser le lit à travers les couloirs, son gilet par balle toujours sur lui.

-Femme, dix-huit ans, fausse couche à huit mois et demi de grossesse, hémorragie au niveau de l'utérus, stade d'anémie avancé, énonça Tommy.

-Comment est son rythme cardiaque ? demanda l'un des médecins.

-Faibles, il descend depuis qu'on est partit.

-Il faut qu'on l'opère immédiatement.

Ils poussèrent une porte coupe-feu et se retrouvèrent dans une grand couloir aux murs bleu ciel, avec des chaises en plastique sous les fenêtre qui couraient sur un pan entier, alors que sur l'autre se dressait une série de porte portant soit des numéros soit leur utilité. Ainsi, Hotch nota vaguement qu'ils passaient devant un laboratoire, un bureau, deux blocs opératoires, et enfin, les médecins lui firent signe d'attendre dans le couloir, et ils emmenèrent sa filleul dans le bloc quatre. L'ambulancier regarda la porte qui venait de se fermer, puis il se tourna vers Aaron.

-J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir, déclara-t-il avec un sourire triste.

-Elle s'en sortira, affirma Hotch. Elle en a vu d'autre.

Il alla s'assoir sur une des chaises du couloir, et alors que Tommy lui jetait un dernier coup d'œil compatissant avant de regagner son ambulance, il sortit son portable pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe. Il composa sans vraiment faire attention le numéro de Rossi et colla le mobile à son oreille, regardant ostensiblement la porte qui le séparait de Sarah.

-Hotch ?

-Je suis aux urgences, ils viennent d'emmener Sarah au bloc opératoire numéro quatre.

-On te rejoins là-bas.

Aaron raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur la chaise voisine. Il prit lentement sa tête entre ses mains et soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce que cette gamine allait encore devoir subir avant le destin juge que ce soit suffisant ? Elle venait de faire une fausse-couche, et instinct maternelle ou non, cela pouvait facilement détruire une personne. Et Sarah n'avait que dix-huit ans. Il se fit alors la remarque qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussit à venir jusque chez lui. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas ses parents qui lui avaient payé le billet d'avion, mais comme il était presque sûr qu'elle ne travaillait pas, il pouvait difficilement envisager qu'elle se le soit payée elle-même. Alors qui ? Les aéroports étaient très prudents quant à la fraude, alors cette solution était aussi à éliminer.

Puis il se demanda qui était le père. Comme il n'avait pas vu la jeune fille depuis un moment, il ne savait pas si elle était du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, et même s'il espérait désespérément que non, cette possibilité restait malheureusement plausible. Il récupéra son portable, l'ouvrit, et fit défiler la liste de ses contactes. Devait-il appeler les parents de Sarah ? Ils avaient le droit de savoir que leur fille était à l'hôpital, certainement entre la vie et la mort, mais il savait aussi qu'au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas une fin en soit de les prévenir. Mieux valait attendre. Si Sarah l'autorisait à les appeler, alors il le ferait.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Rossi en arrivant avec le reste de l'équipe.

Aaron se leva doucement, referma son téléphone, et fit face à la petite bande.

-Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa tension est faible, mais maintenant il faut attendre.

Un silence s'installa, que David brisa bien vite.

-Je propose que tu enlèves ton gilet pare-balles, et qu'on aille tous dans la salle d'attente prendre un bon café en attendant des nouvelles.

Tout le monde approuva, et Hotch défit lentement les scratch de la protection qui l'étouffait un peu. Il se tourna vers Reid, qui regardait autour de lui avec une légère anxiété. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux.

-Je voulais te remercier Reid. Sans toi elle se serait sûrement déjà vidée de son sang.

-Je vous en pris, c'était normal. J'espère qu'elle va s'en sortir.

Aaron hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente, vide à cette heure-ci. Les consultations de la journée était terminée, et seules les urgences étaient encore ouvertes.

-Jessica est restée avec Jack, ils sont chez des amis pour la soirée, expliqua David en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle était encore secouée, mais ça va.

-Et Jack ?

Rossi sourit sincèrement.

-Comme son père. Courageux.

Le commentaire fit sourire Hotch, et le reste de l'équipe arriva avec des gobelets de café fumant. JJ donna l'un des deux qu'elle tenait à Rossi et Morgan fit pareil avec Aaron, et chacun prit place en cercle, toute leur attention tournée vers leur supérieur en attendant une explication. Comprenant que c'était le moment de parler, il se lança dans un long monologue.

-Sarah est ma filleul. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quatre, elle vivait à Tifton en Géorgie, et hier soir, elle est venu frappé à ma porte. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait quitté ses parents pour venir ici. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander qui était le père, elle était trop épuisée et accablée, alors je l'ai laissé se reposer.

-Jessica a dit qu'elle avait réussit à appréhender le suspect, vous savez comment elle a fait ça ? demanda JJ, visiblement admirative.

-Le père de Sarah travaillait dans un foyer qui accueillait des personnes souffrant de troubles mentaux. De ce que j'en sais, elle l'accompagnait au travail de temps en temps, alors elle sait comment parler à une personne aussi tourmentée que notre homme.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'avais pas revu ? demanda Rossi.

Hotch bu une gorgée de café tout en réfléchissant. La réponse était évidente : elle habitait loin, et elle était devenu une adolescente tellement turbulente qu'il ne la reconnaissait plus.

-J'ai pris mes distances avec sa famille quand ils ont déménagé. Et Sarah avait beaucoup changé, elle a fait énormément de bêtise durant son adolescence.

-Quel genre ? demanda Morgan.

-Je préférerais ne pas en parler. Disons juste qu'elle avait de très mauvaise fréquentations.

-Et comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? continua le métis.

-En avion j'imagine. Mais je ne sais pas comment elle a payé son billet.

-Excusez-moi, vous êtes Aaron Hotchner ? demanda un médecin en débarquant dans la salle d'attente, la blouse bleu des chirurgiens encore sur lui.

-Oui.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Barnet, c'est moi qui m'occupe de Sarah Roadwess.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Tapez-moi, allez-y, je sais que c'est sadique de couper là, mais voila... Je suis en retard, je suis vraiment désolée, mais... Non, j'ai pas d'excuse en fait. J'espère que la suite arrivera plus vite, pour sûr ce ne sera pas demain, ou alors dans la soirée. Je fais au mieux ! Laissez PLEINS de reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEWS :**

**IZNOO :**** Wahou ! Si j'ai réussit à te faire aimer ma fic alors que tu n'aimes pas les O.C féminin avec Spencer, je suis fière de moi, et contente d'avoir réussis ce tour de main. Quant à mon rythme de publication, je donne la réponse à la fin de ce chapitre. Contente que ma fiction te plaise, et merci de m'avoir laissé un review pour me donner ton avis. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que je ne te décevrais pas.**

**ChrystelleB :**** Je savais que tu râlerais ! Mais avoues que c'est quand même plus intéressant avec du suspense ! (dis la fille qui déteste ne pas avoir la suite d'une fiction, suspense ou non...) Je te remercie pour tes reviews, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf la trame de cette fiction et les quelques O.C qui traînent par ci par là, et je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction**

**WORDS : 1,974**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>-Comment va-t-elle ?<p>

-Elle est très faible, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais l'hémorragie est arrêtée. Elle va rester une bonne semaine ici, le temps de reprendre des forces et de se remettre de sa fausse-couche.

-Est-ce que vous savez... Ce qui a provoqué l'hémorragie ? demanda timidement Reid en se levant de sa chaise.

Il avait légèrement pâlit et semblait tendu à l'extrême, en attente d'une réponse.

-Vous êtes ? demanda le médecin.

-Agent Spencer Reid, du FBI.

-C'est lui qui a fait accoucher Sarah, précisa Aaron, soulagé que sa filleul aille bien.

-Vraiment ?

Le chirurgien observa Spencer avec une espèce d'étonnement mêlé à du respect, et il se décida à répondre.

-L'hémorragie provient sûrement d'un coup violent porté à l'abdomen, ou à une chute.

Reid soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Pendant quelques secondes, il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas responsable, s'il n'avait pas déchiré une paroi de l'utérus de la jeune fille en la faisant accoucher.

-On peut la voir ? demanda Aaron.

-Elle n'est pas encore réveillée, mais oui, si vous voulez. Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas la brusquer, elle est fatiguée et la perte de son enfant l'a très certainement affectée.

-Merci...

L'équipe se leva et suivit le chirurgien dans les couloirs, et Morgan qui fermait la marche avec Reid en profita pour taquiner son cadet.

-Alors quoi beau gosse ? T'avais peur de l'avoir blessé ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que le vagin d'une femme est le muscle le plus puissant de l'anatomie qu'il n'est pas fragile !

-Ok c'est bon, je ne veux pas de détail.

Morgan accéléra le pas et alla se placer à côté de JJ, tandis que Spencer réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il lança un regard noir à Derek, bien que celui-ci ne le voit pas.

-C'est ici.

Le médecin ouvrit une porte portant le numéro soixante-deux, et Hotch entra dans la petite chambre. Les murs étaient bleus très clair, le sol gris, une fenêtre couvrait tout le mur qui faisait face à la porte, une petite porte à droite menait sûrement à une mini salle de bain, et le lit était collé au mur de gauche. Sarah y reposait, un cathéter fiché dans le bras gauche relié à une machine, des électrodes branchées à des endroits stratégiques de son corps, alors que l'appareil auquel elles étaient branchées lançait des bip continus au rythme de la fréquence cardiaque de la jeune fille.

-Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera ? demanda Aaron en s'assaillant sur un fauteuil présent à côté du lit.

-Je ne saurais pas vous dire. Il faut que l'anesthésie se dissipe, après tout dépendra d'elle.

-Merci docteur.

L'homme lui sourit en signe de salut et les laissa en fermant la porte derrière lui. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille formait une auréole autour de sa tête, son teint restait cadavérique malgré la perfusion de sang branchée à la veine de son bras et sa peau était froide. Ce dernier détail arracha un sourire triste à Hotch, qui se fit la remarque qu'éveiller, Sarah aurait certainement pesté de manière peu élégante contre le froid. Une grande frileuse...

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? demanda doucement Rossi.

La question fit réagir Reid, qui ne voulait pas spécialement partir. Il avait aidé cette gamine à accoucher -certes, c'était une fausse-couche, mais ce n'était pas rien-, et il voulait être sûr qu'elle irait bien. Surtout qu'elle aurait besoin d'un grand soutien psychologique à son réveil. Cependant, il ne dit rien et attendit, priant pour que son patron dise non. Lui qui fuyait les hôpitaux comme la peste, voila qu'il souhaitait y rester. Le regard d'Aaron se posa sur le génie, qui tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens par réflexe, lançant simultanément des regards à Sarah, aux machines autour d'elle et à lui.

-Tu veux rester Reid ? demanda-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, continua de malmener ses phalanges à cause du stresse, et finalement hocha piteusement la tête de haut en bas.

-Juste pour être sûr qu'elle va bien, précisa-t-il pour effacer le sourire moqueur qu'arborait Morgan. Et comme ça, si l'un de nous s'endort et qu'elle se réveille, elle ne sera pas seul, et de toute façon...

-Reid, c'est bon, pas besoin de t'énerver, le coupa Aaron.

-Bon, tu m'appelles s'il y a du nouveau, déclara Rossi avec un demi sourire.

-Oui, merci d'être venu.

-Je prend ton gilet pare-balle, je le ramènerais au BAU demain matin.

Hotch hocha la tête et regarda son équipe sortir, lui souhaitant bonne nuit et lui souriant en signe de réconfort. Bientôt, il fut seul avec Reid, que Morgan avait bien entendu chambré avant de sortir.

-Assieds-toi.

Spencer hocha la tête et s'installa sur le fauteuil de l'autre côté du lit, regardant le sang couler goutte par goutte dans la perfusion, puis glisser dans un tuyau pour finir sa course dans le cathéter et dans les veines de Sarah. Il grimaça en s'imaginant avec le même genre d'aiguille fiché dans le bras.

-Elle risque de ne pas aimer ça, quand elle se réveillera, finit par dire Aaron en suivant le regard de son collègue.

-De quoi ?

-Le cathéter. Elle déteste les aiguilles.

-Je la comprend...

Il frissonna et regarda par la fenêtre qui était juste derrière lui. La pluie s'était remise à tomber drue, et la lune était invisible derrière des nuages qui bouchaient toute la vue.

-Je ne sais même pas si je devrais prévenir ses parents...

Spencer écoutait son patron sans oser répondre. C'était assez rare qu'il lui parle de choses privées comme cela, mais il se dit que c'était seulement la fatigue qui lui faisait cet effet là.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les a choisit elles...? demanda doucement Reid, en se rappelant le visage déformé par la peur du suspect lorsqu'ils l'avaient arrêté.

-Aucune idée... Il n'y a sûrement aucune raison, il a dû les apercevoir dans la rue, et ça a suffit.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Aaron caressa du bout des doigts le poignet de sa filleul.

-Je pense que vous devriez attendre qu'elle se réveille pour appeler ses parents, finit par dire Spencer en regardant la courbe régulière tracée sur l'écran de électrocardiographe.

Hotch releva la tête et regarda son agent, absorbé dans ses pensées.

-Oui sûrement.

Le bruit régulier des machines que Reid détestait ressemblait soudain à une berceuse à ses oreilles, et il se surprit à se sentir très fatigué.

-Je voulais te remercier...

-Me remercier pourquoi ? demanda Spencer en essayant de se concentrer.

-Pour avoir aidé Sarah.

-Je vous en pris, c'est normal.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, avant de finalement se risquer à poser la question qui le taraudait.

-C'est impressionnant la façon dont elle a maîtrisé le suspect. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que le métier de son père qui lui a permis de faire ça ?

Aaron le regarda, avant de fixer le draps bleu ciel du lit.

-Elle a passé quelques temps en hôpital psychiatrique, avoua-t-il. Elle n'est pas folle, voire plu intelligente et vive d'esprit que les jeunes de son âge. Mais elle... Elle a toujours eu beaucoup de mal à se trouver une place, et ses parents ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Alors elle s'est fait passer pour folle, et elle a été internée.

-Se faire passer pour fou, c'est quelque chose d'assez compliqué, surtout si les médecins l'ont examinés.

-Je joue... Très bien la comédie...

Aaron eu un sursaut et se tourna brusquement vers sa filleul qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et regardait le plafond avec une expression neutre. Il se leva et se pencha au dessus d'elle pour capter son attention.

-Hey... Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux... murmura-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

Reid se leva à son tour mais resta à sa place, se sentant soudain de trop dans la pièce. Il hésita à trouver une excuse pour sortir, du genre aller chercher du café, mais le temps qu'il prenne une décision, Sarah l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce qui 'était passé, mais le visage de cet homme lui semblait quelque peu familier. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa main gauche farfouilla contre le draps pour essayer vainement de trouver la main de l'agent.

-Reid, je crois que tu devrais lui tenir la main, finit par dire Aaron avec un sourire plein de soulagement.

-Ah oui, bien sûr... balbutia Spencer en s'empresser de poser sa paume contre les doigts de la jeune fille.

-Je... Me souviens... Un peu de vous... finit par dire Sarah en observant le génie.

Elle semblait profondément troublée, mais aussi très curieuse. La fatigue et son manque de sang lui donnait un teint cadavérique qui fit frissonner Spencer. non pas qu'endormie sa peau est été plus foncée, mais quand il la voyait réveillée, elle donnait presque l'impression d'être une morte-vivante. Elle fronça essayait de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé, mais rien ne lui revenait, le vide total.

-Repose-toi Sarah, tu as besoin de dormir, lui souffla Aaron avec un sourire tendre.

Ce visage connu lui fit chaud au cœur, l'impression de sécurité fut renforcée par ce sourire qui lui était destiné. Elle se sentait à sa place. Hotch était le père qu'elle n'avait pas eu, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Malgré le choc qui mettait toutes ses pensées en vrac, elle savait qu'elle avait grandement déçu son parrain, et elle savait qu'il ne lui devait rien, mais il était le symbole paternel dont elle avait besoin pour sentir qu'elle n'était pas inutile, qu'elle avait sa place quelque part. Aaron lui avait ouvert sa porte sans rien lui demander, et désormais, elle savait qu'elle avait un endroit où rentrer. Un foyer chaleureux où elle ne risquait rien. Pour le première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Et l'impression de sa vie pouvait avoir un sens.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis en retard ? Bon, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres je crois... Mais cette longueur me convient mieux, à la limite... Donc je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long pour être sûre de bien détailler l'histoire et de ne rien bâcler. Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, mon rythme de parution est plus que brouillon, mais il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle à ça : comme je suis en vacances, j'écris et j'aime poster dès que j'ai finis. Mais comme je reprends les cours dans trois jours (oh misère...) je ne pourrais plus poster que le week-end, à cause de l'internat. Le rythme de parution sera donc plus régulier, même si je posterais peut-être deux, trois, quatre chapitres par week-end. Laissez des reviews, moi j'entame la suite !<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEWS :**

**ChrystelleB**** : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût également**

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède rien, encore une fois, sauf la trame de cette fiction et les O.C. Je ne suis pas payée pour publier ces textes, mais je veux bien des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**WORDS : 3,342 mots**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Elle s'était réveillée, rendormie, réveillée de nouveau, avait somnolé, avant de sursauter au passage d'une infirmière dans le couloir. Sa nuit avait été chaotique, et une fois les effets de l'anesthésie totalement dissipés, c'était ceux de la fausse-couche qui était venus la hanter. Hotch dormait, tenant toujours sa main droite, la tête posée contre son avant-bras droit, lui-même appuyé sur le matelas. Reid (dont elle avait retenu le nom depuis l'intervention d'Aaron à ce sujet) lisait un livre pour se maintenir éveillé, un gobelet beige contenant encore un demi café posé sur le bord de la fenêtre près de lui. Elle l'avait observé à son insu -ou du moins le pensait-elle- alors qu'il tournait les pages à une vitesse hallucinante. S'occuper l'esprit maintenait ses démons à distance. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir correctement. Son bas-ventre semblait s'être changé en compote et la faisait souffrir, et depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle avait un cathéter fiché dans le bras, elle n'osait même plus regarder le matériel médicale autour d'elle.<p>

Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant -la personne qui distribuait la fibre maternelle à la naissance avait visiblement sauté son berceau, en même temps que celle qui donnait la sagesse-, mais perdre son bébé lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle n'avait pas voulu tomber enceinte, en fait, ce bébé n'aurait jamais dû exister, mais elle avait finit par s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir bientôt un petit être braillard avec elle. Ce n'était pas réjouissant, mais elle s'était dit qu'avec un peu d'efforts, elle aurait pu élever ce gosse. L'idée d'être maman ne la répugnait plus. Maintenant, elle avait un gros trou à la place du cœur, et la mort dans l'âme, elle s'efforçait de se dire que de toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'occuper de ce bébé. Mais la vérité lui sautait au visage et lui nouait la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle se persuadait que c'était mieux ainsi :

Cet être était mort par sa faute.

Elle avait fait énormément de bêtise depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait blessé beaucoup de gens, avait mentit, mais jamais elle n'avait tué qui que ce soit. Et aujourd'hui, elle tuait un bébé qui n'avait même pas eu la chance de naître. L'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine et son estomac la fit pleurer et lui donna envie de vomir.

-Tout va bien Sarah ? demanda Reid en se levant de son fauteuil sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Hotch.

-Oui... murmura-t-elle.

Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et lui prit doucement la main. Son livre était encore ouvert, posé sur le siège qu'il occupait, et avec un pâle sourire, Sarah nota qu'il avait presque finit l'ouvrage. Elle avait des nausées, mais elle se battait pour ravaler la bile qui lui montait à la gorge.

-Sarah, ce n'est pas votre faute... Vous ne pouviez pas sauver votre bébé, personne ne le pouvait... essaya Spencer.

Elle ne lui demanda pas comment il savait qu'elle pensait à ça, la réponse lui vint lorsque son regard croisa le badge épinglé à sa ceinture : il travaillait avec son parrain, donc il pouvait dresser son profil en moins de quatre secondes. Ses larmes s'accentuèrent et elle avaler difficilement sa salive, regardant de nouveau le plafond. L'idée de compter les motifs difforment qui le formait lui avait traversée l'esprit, mais elle avait finalement conclu que c'était ridicule et inutile.

-Quel âge avez-vous, agent Reid ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

-J'ai trente ans. Et vous pouvez m'appeler juste Reid, ou Spencer, ça sera suffisant.

-Alors arrêtez de me tutoyer...

-D'accord.

-Vous avez des enfants ?

-Non... Mais je suis parrain, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mal à l'aise à cause de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Comme Aaron... souffla-t-elle avec un sourire emplit de douleur et de détresse. C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Henry.

Sarah garda son sourire à feindre l'âme et tourna la tête vers Aaron, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux bleus.

-J'espère qu'il ne vous causera pas autant de problème que j'en ai causé à Aaron...

S'il y avait quelque chose à répondre à ça, Reid ne savait pas. Il se sentait mal pour cette gamine, qui était tombée enceinte à dix-sept ans -d'après ses calculs- et qui avait perdu son enfant. Ses yeux bleus ne semblaient pouvoir refléter que de la tristesse et de la douleur, et son visage fin ne devait pas avoir été éclairé par un sourire sincère depuis longtemps. Elle avait l'air de porter toute la misère du monde sur ses frêles épaules, et un long frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Spencer. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait en arriver là à cet âge.

-Dites Spencer... murmura-t-elle alors, caressant les cheveux noirs d'Hotch après avoir réussit à récupérer sa main. Est-ce que vous... Pouvez me dire de quoi parle votre livre ?

D'abord surprit par la requête, Reid ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, avant de finalement s'agiter.

-Oui oui, bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il en allant récupérer l'ouvrage en question. C'est... Un livre auquel je tiens beaucoup...

Le couverture était majoritairement rose et blanche, et semblait représenter une porte ancienne, ou une fenêtre. En gros caractère était écrit "The Narrative of John Smith".

-Arthur Conan Doyle, hm ?

-Oui, exacte, confirma Reid qui semblait s'être crispé en l'espace d'une petite minute.

-Ce livre... Qu'est-ce qu'il représente pour vous ? demanda timidement Sarah, loin d'être sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de s'aventurer sur ce terrain.

-Je...

Reid arrêta sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas parler de Maeve. Il regarda Hotch, et finalement, les doigts serré à l'extrême sur l'ouvrage, il se leva d'un bon et marmonna un "je vais chercher du café", laissant là la jeune fille. Elle ne cru pas un instant à l'excuse trouvée par Spencer -son gobelet à moitié plein était toujours sur le bord de la fenêtre et fumait encore-, mais plutôt que de s'énerver, elle se sentit affreusement mal. Encore plus mal qu'avant. Elle hésita à réveiller Aaron, la solitude lui faisait peur, tout comme le silence, mais elle décida de n'en rien faire. Son parrain avait besoin de dormir. Et elle se laissa retomber contre son oreiller, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas sangloter. Elle se sentait minable sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne savait pas s'arrêter et posait parfois trop de questions. Elle était juste maladroite avec les gens. Elle ferma les paupières, espérant se couper du monde, se couper de la souffrance, et se faire oublier dans son coin. Le rêve égoïste qu'elle nourrissait depuis longtemps maintenant...

De son côté, Reid s'était laissé tombé sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, un nouveau gobelet de café dans les mains. Il avait été profondément pathétique mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette chambre. Il avala une gorgé brûlante de caféine, se moquant bien que cela lui agresse la gorge ou non. Il avait toujours son livre sur ses genoux. Il se souvenait de la page exacte où il s'était arrêté, et désormais, il regardait le titre écrit en blanc qui semblait le narguer. Maeve... Une envie de pleurer, de hurler, monta en lui, mais il serra juste son gobelet à pleine main et inspira profondément. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, de se couper du monde. Il pouvait appeler Rossi, il viendrait ici le remplacer... Il sortit son portable de sa poche, fit défiler ses contactes, s'arrêta sur Rossi, et attendit sans appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Allait-il s'enfuir encore plus loin ? Se retrancher dans son appartement comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Allait-il encore se murer dans le silence ? Était-ce nécessaire ?

Il savait que Sarah devait s'en vouloir actuellement -ou plutôt, il l'imaginait, puisqu'il ne la connaissait que peu-, mais dans son égoïsme et dans sa misère, il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Le nom de Maeve tournait en rond dans sa tête, accompagné par les images de sa mort. Le sang... L'énorme tâche rouge qui s'était formé autour de sa tête transpercée par une balle de revolver. Tout ces souvenirs pour un misérable livre... Il le relisait pour la énième fois et ne s'en laçait pas. Certainement son côté masochiste qui ressortait...

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son café et observa les alentours pour essayer de se calmer. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, personne dans la salle d'attente, et l'horloge digitale accroché au mur annonçait trois heure cinquante-quatre du matin. Même le café ne le protégeait plus du sommeil... Le silence était oppressant, effrayant, les ombres semblaient bouger et prendre vie, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître. Alors Reid se leva machinalement et retourna dans la chambre, le regard vide et le visage fermé. Quand il entra, il trouva un Hotch aussi endormit que lorsqu'il était partit, et Sarah avait les yeux fermés. De légères larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais son souffle régulier signala à Spencer qu'elle dormait réellement.

Il se sentait coupable d'être partit ainsi. Il alla poser son livre sur son fauteuil et se rassit sur le matelas, regardant la blonde dormir paisiblement. Il essuya les larmes presque taries de la blonde avec son index et laissa ses doigts traîner quelques instants sur ces joues si pales et froides. Le sommeil lui engourdissait les sens, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'allongea entre Sarah et le vide, les pieds encore par terre, couché sur le flanc pour regarder la fenêtre. Il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il aurait mal partout le lendemain, mais sa conscience flanchait doucement, alors il n'eu pas le courage de bouger. Il sentait le coude de la jeune fille contre son crâne, et avec cette présence presque rassurante près de lui, il se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Au diable s'il se faisait réprimander par les infirmières ou les médecins.

Quand Sarah se réveilla, elle constata presque avec soulagement qu'il faisait jour. Enfin, que c'était l'aube. Le visage d'Aaron fut la première chose qu'elle vit. Il s'était penché au-dessus d'elle et lui sourit doucement en la voyant ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, Reid dort encore.

Pour vérifier les dires de son parrain, elle tourna machinalement la tête vers la place qui devait être celle de Spencer et tomba sur le jeune homme, à moitié couché sur le lit, ses cheveux châtains foncés caressant la peau de son bras. Il lui tournait le dos et s'était plus ou moins calé contre elle, son dos appuyé sur ses jambes et son avant-bras. Les événements de la nuit encore loin dans sa tête, elle sourit et glissa maladroitement sa main dans les cheveux courts de Reid. Il marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et ajusta son corps en un vague mouvement d'épaule. Le cathéter dans son bras la gênait plus qu'il ne lui faisait mal, mais elle préféra ne pas y penser et se concentra sur la douceur des mèches du jeune homme. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et caressa vaguement sa tête, avant de se tourner vers Aaron, qui la regardait faire en silence.

-Tu lui dois la vie tu sais ? finit-il par dire.

-Oui... Je sais...

-Est-ce que tu veux que je prévienne tes parents ?

Elle se tendit et ferma les yeux.

-Non... souffla-t-elle.

-D'accord. Sarah, je peux t'héberger aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, ça fera plaisir à Jack d'avoir une grande soeur, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, à un moment où un autre. Qui est le père de ton bébé... Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es partie de chez toi.

-Je te raconterais... Promis... Mais pas tout de suite...

-Je ne te forcerais pas.

-Aaron...

L'agent du FBI regarda la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle parle.

-Je... Je ne veux pas rester ici... finit-elle par couiner.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, et Hotch resta sans rien dire pendant un moment.

-Il faut que tu te reposes Sarah...

-Je ne veux pas... Rester ici... S'il te plait... Je peux me reposer chez toi... Je t'en supplie... Aaron...!

Reid ouvrit maladroitement les yeux, mais ni son patron ni Sarah ne le vit. Il ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'endorme, et finalement, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux. La prise était ferme, presque désespérée, et il mit un temps à comprendre que c'était à Sarah qu'appartenait cette main. Il écouta attentivement ce qui se disait, sans bouger.

-Les médecins doivent encore t'examiner, tu as besoin d'être perfusée encore un petit peu, je t'en pris Sarah, soit raisonnable...

-A ma place... Tu serais pareil, sanglota la blonde.

-Je ne suis pas un exemple.

La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière regardant le plafond, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus dans cet hôpital. Un sentiment d'insécurité venait de la saisir, violent, et elle ne demandait qu'à rentrer chez elle, chez Aaron, pour dormir en paix et garder ses démons loin d'elle.

-S'il te plait... couina-t-elle entre deux arrêts brutaux de son souffle.

Ça avait toujours été son truc de passer d'une émotion à une autre en moins d'une fraction de seconde, de soudain penser que la moitié des gens qui l'entourent lui veulent du mal, et de partir en courant se retrancher dans un endroit silencieux. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été internée pendant un temps. Là où beaucoup pensait qu'elle avait joué la comédie pour se rendre intéressante se cachait un véritable mal-être, se rapprochant presque de la définition qu'elle s'était faite de la bipolarité.

Elle se sentait actuellement pathétique, et au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas encore une fois en train d faire semblant, inconsciemment, si à force de mentir et de se forcer à être folle, elle ne le faisait pas tout naturellement.

-Je vais parler avec les médecins, mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras sortir aujourd'hui, finit par murmurer Aaron.

L'expression sur son visage déchiqueta le cœur de Sarah. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir de la sorte, de ne plus jamais le décevoir, et en moins de quarante-huit heures en sa compagnie, elle avait déjà tout foiré. Tout ce qu'elle s'était juré de faire et de dire dans l'avion en venant à Quantico ne semblait plus qu'être une nouvelle promesse non tenue.

Alors qu'Hotch quittait la chambre pour prendre un café et parler avec les médecins, les sanglots de la jeune fille s'amplifièrent alors que le remord et la honte l'assiégeait. Machinalement, elle continuait de caresser les cheveux de Reid, sans s'en rendre compte, même si ce simple contacte lui conférait au plus profond d'elle-même une sorte de réconfort. Le jeune homme n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas bougé, essayant de savoir si se taire et ne rien faire était mieux que se redresser et demander à la blonde si elle allait bien. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour gérer ce genre de situation, et il en vint presque à regretter de ne pas avoir appelé Rossi en pleine nuit pour venir le remplacer. Lui aurait su quoi faire.

Le temps passait, et Spencer ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Sarah semblait s'être calmée, sa respiration était encore entrecoupée par un spasme à cause de sa crise, et sa poigne s'était desserrée sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, soit dit en passant, avait le dos et les jambes en compote à cause de sa position.

-Je suis désolée, murmura alors la jeune fille.

Son regard était orienté vers le plafond, et ses yeux était encore vide même si une larme était encore présente au coin de son œil gauche.

-Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi indiscrète...

Reid garda le silence, trop surprit qu'elle se soit rendue compte qu'il ne dormais pas pour oser faire un geste.

-Vous parlez dans votre sommeil... Et vous bougez aussi... finit-elle par avouer à voix basse.

Elle retira doucement sa main des cheveux de Spencer et la reposa contre son flanc, attendant la suite. Elle comptait les secondes dans sa tête, l'angoisse qu'Aaron ne revienne pas grandissant de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. La peur d'être abandonnée.

-Vous... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... marmonna Reid en se décidant à se redresser.

Il grimaça en sentant son dos craquer alors qu'il s'assaillait douloureusement sur le matelas, et il étira chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière naissante de l'extérieur, car bien que le soleil ne soit pas très présent, les nuages gris clairs renvoyait une lumière très désagréable. Il réussit finalement à interprété ce que Sarah avait dit et il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne t'ai pas empêché de dormir au moins ?

Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres et elle tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers lui.

-Non... Je vous ai juste sentit bouger pendant la nuit... C'est tout...

Il hocha la tête, et Hotch entra avec deux gobelets de café dans les mains. Il en tendit un à Reid par dessus le lit, et alors que l'agent le remerciait en soufflant sur le breuvage noir, Aaron se tourna vers sa filleul qui retenait son souffle, en attente du verdict. Elle ne voulait définitivement pas rester ici. Pas garder ce cathéter planté dans le bras, ces électrodes sur son corps, entendre encore les bruits des machines autour d'elle, habiter cette chambre froide et vide...

-J'ai parlé à ton médecin, finit par dire Aaron en s'assaillant dans son fauteuil.

-Et...? couina Sarah.

Le stresse lui compressait la gorge, ses mains tremblaient et la pression manquait de lui arracher des larmes. Elle était tout simplement émotionnellement instable. "Fragile" comme disait certain.

-Il ne peut pas te laisser partir aujourd'hui. Tu dois encore recevoir une transfusion de sang, et il faut qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de risque que tu refasses une hémorragie.

Hotch regarda le visage de sa filleul trahir toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, son portable sonna dans sa poche, et alors que Sarah éclatait en sanglot incontrôlé et que Reid se sentait définitivement de trop dans cette pièce, il décrocha.

-Hotchner.

-C'est David. On a une affaire.

-Très bien, on arrive.

Spencer se redressa d'un coup et regarda son supérieur, qui cherchait visiblement une façon d'annoncer à la jeune fille qu'en plus de ne pas pouvoir la faire sortir de l'hôpital, il allait la laisser seule.

-On a une affaire. Je suis vraiment désolé Sarah, mais il faut que j'y aille. Je reviens te voir dès que je rentre, je te le promet, mais en attendant, laisse les médecins faire leur travail, d'accord ?

Elle ne captait plus qu'un mot sur deux, son cerveau engourdis par quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sentit vaguement la main chaude de son parrain se poser sur sa joue, ses lèvres se poser sur son front, et l'instant d'après, Reid avait lâché sa main et elle était seule. Elle songea que la situation était ridicule, et elle écouta le silence qui régnait dans la petite pièce au couleur froide. Seule. Elle avait fait fuir Aaron. Encore une fois.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédant je crois... Toujours est-il que ne vous inquiétez pas, le caractère actuel de Sarah ne restera pas, elle ne sera pas faible comme on pourrait le croire... Enfin bref, je ne vais pas tout vous dire non plus hein, faut garder du suspense... Je me mets à écrire la suite tout de suite et avec un peu de chance, il y aura un autre chapitre avant demain. Je dis bien avec UN PEU DE CHANCE, donc PEUT-ETRE ! Laissez des reviews !<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEWS :**

**chrystelleB : Je ne dirais pas ce que Sarah cache tout de suite, cela dit la vérité sur son passé viendra assez tôt dans l'histoire (à mon sens en tout cas) mais je ne dirais rien de plus pour le moment. Et oui, toujours du suspence XD**

**Blitzz : Contente que l'histoire te plaise, et que tu es envie de lire la suite, c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour moi. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant.**

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas Esprits Criminels (malheureusement) et je ne suis pas payée pour publier cette fiction (malheureusement aussi)**

**WORDS : 3,844 mots**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Le livre que Sarah lisait actuellement avait beau ne pas être particulièrement passionnant -voir très ennuyeux- cela ne l'empêchait pas de tourner les pages rapidement, passant le temps comme elle le pouvait. Jessica lui avait amené des vêtements de rechanges pour sa futur sortie d'hôpital, ainsi que beaucoup de bouquins dont la moitié était déjà lus. Une semaine. Cela faisait actuellement une semaine qu'Aaron était partit et qu'il ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Et Sarah ressemblait à un cadavre éveillé. Elle laissait les médecins l'examiner sans rien dire, elle ne répondait pas aux questions, et la plupart du temps, elle regardait le mur ou le plafond. Personne ne savait si c'était dû à sa fausse-couche, ou s'y c'était autre chose, mais tant qu'elle se laissait examiner et qu'elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir ou de se suicider, les médecins lui foutaient la paix.<p>

-Mademoiselle Roadwess ?

La blonde releva vaguement la tête de son bouquin, le regard vide et impénétrable, et elle scruta chaque mouvement de l'infirmier alors qu'il s'approchait de son lit.

-Vous avez reçu une lettre...

Déstabilisé par cette attitude indifférente, il posa vivement l'enveloppe sur le lit et sortit prestement. Sarah fixa l'enveloppe blanche pendant une minute ou deux, indécise quant à ce qu'elle devait en faire, et finalement, elle ferma son livre et prit entre ses doigts la missive. Il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur, juste son nom à elle écrit à l'encre noir. Une écriture peu élégante qui n'était pas celle de Hotch, ni celle de ses parents. Elle déchira le haut de l'enveloppe, les yeux soudain brillant d'une curiosité enfantine, et elle tira deux pages de papier blanc plié en trois dans le sens de la hauteur.

_Chère Sarah,_

_C'est assez bizarre de t'écrire une lettre, mais comme tu es partie je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Je ne compte pas sur toi pour m'appeler, je sais que tu ne le feras pas et que tu trouveras sûrement une excuse du genre "je n'avais pas le temps". La vie ici est ennuyeuse depuis que tu es partie, ça me manque que tu ne m'apprennes plus à lire du Shakespeare ou à profiler les gens autour de moi. J'ai gardé tous les textes que tu m'as écris, ils sont accrochés au mur de ma chambre._

_Je ne sais pas si tu comptes revenir à Tifton, et j'espère que tu as retrouvé ton parrain, mais si jamais tu passais dans le coin, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Tu me manques beaucoup._

_Charles Bray._

La deuxième page était un dessin réalisé au crayon de bois représentant le foyer où travaillait le père de Sarah, et où elle avait vécu lorsqu'elle s'était faite passer pour folle. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde et elle relu plusieurs fois la lettre. Charles était l'un de ces adolescents internés pour des troubles paranoïaques qui le poussaient à ne faire confiance à personne. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'arrêter de s'alimenter pendant plusieurs jours, craignant que son assiette ne soit empoisonnée. Il était l'un des rares à avoir plus ou moins toute sa tête, et parler avec lui avait un sens. Cela n'avait jamais empêché Sarah de discuter avec les autres pensionnaires, mais il était vrai qu'elle préférait la compagnie de Charles. Même si elle était toujours plus proche de _lui_. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle reposa la lettre sur les draps, avant d'appuyer maladroitement sur le bouton rouge, destiné à appeler le personnel médicale.

Elle regarda l'enveloppe éventrée et les feuilles de papier, avant de lorgner sur son bouquin. Elle n'avait plus du tout envie de lire. L'infirmier qui lui avait remis la lettre arriva et observa la patiente, qui semblait profondément troublée par les objets devant elle.

-Un problème ? finit-il par demander.

Elle releva la tête à la manière d'un automate et son regard le passa au crible.

-Je pourrais avoir des feuilles et un stylo ? Avec une enveloppe, s'il vous plait...

-Je vous apporte ça.

Il repartit en lui adressant un vague sourire. Cette fille était vraiment troublante... Demain, elle pourrait sortir de l'hôpital. Elle n'avait presque pas pipé mot depuis le départ de l'agent Hotchner et ne s'était nourrie qu'à grande peine. Mais les médecins avait finalement conclu qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

Lorsque son papier et son stylo arrivèrent, avec une enveloppe blanche comme la neige, elle se redressa maladroitement contre son oreiller et tendit la main pour récupérer son dû. Elle regarda l'infirmier sortir, et dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle était seule -son léger côté paranoïaque la rattrapant- elle fit tourner le crayon entre ses doigts et observa le papier blanc qui semblait la narguer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire... Dire qu'elle allait bien serait mentir, dire qu'elle allait mal le serait aussi, et elle ne voulait pas lui parler de sa fausse-couche. Il était sensible, pas la peine de déclencher une crise. Alors elle griffonna juste "Merci et désolé de ne pas t'appeler", elle plia la feuille majoritairement blanche et la glissa dans l'enveloppe, avant de la fermer. Elle lança adroitement le paquet de papier restant sur le fauteuil où s'était tenu Hotch avant de partir, puis elle nota le nom de Charles et l'adresse du foyer de vie sur la missive close. Elle posa le tout sur le plateau à roulette supportant un moniteur émettant un bruit horrible, qui était relié à elle par aller savoir quel fil.

Elle soupira profondément, appuya sur le bouton qui faisait descendre la tête de lit, et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller, reprenant son examen du plafond abandonné plus tôt dans la journée. Et elle se remit à compter. Ce n'était pas les secondes, parce qu'au fond, elle n'avait jamais été capable de s'adapter au rythme lent de celles-ci ; encore moins les moutons dont elle pensait d'ailleurs bien du mal à cause des insomnies qu'elle avait contracté à force de tenter de faire abattre ces boules de laines ; et avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire, elle se souvint de la seule fois où elle avait réellement réussit à s'imaginer les moutons en question. Ils sautaient par dessus une barrière, et d'un coup, il n'était plus tous blancs, certains devenaient noirs, et le temps qu'elle se demande si elle devait quand même les compter, c'était devenu le bordel. Les bestiaux ne sautaient plus un par un mais deux par deux, voire en groupe, et cela se terminait en guerre entre bêtes à laine.

L'horloge de sa chambre froide et austère lui indiquait seize heures et demi, et elle ferma finalement les yeux. Oh, elle ne s'endormirait pas, elle se savait incapable de réellement sombrer avant au moins vingt-deux heures, mais elle pouvait au moins reposer ses iris fatiguées. Et puis, elle eut une idée. Elle se sentait seule, inutile, mais elle devait se ressaisir. Pour Hotch. Pour lui prouver qu'elle avait changer. Pour se le prouver à elle-même. Alors elle se redressa d'un coup, marmonnant une injure quand le cathéter bougea dans sa veine, et elle appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton rouge, comme si cela pouvait faire venir l'infirmier plus vite.

Lorsque celui-ci débarqua au pas de course, plusieurs expressions traversèrent son visage en un laps de temps très court. D'abord la panique -sans doute pensait-il qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave-, puis l'étonnement de voir que tout allait bien, une légère colère due à sa course inutile, puis la perplexité.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Que vous postiez la lettre et que vous me passiez mon portable qui est sur le fauteuil. S'il vous plait.

L'homme d'une trentaine d'année hocha la tête, s'approcha du fauteuil en question et lui tendit le petit appareil, avant de saisir la lettre posée non loin.

-L'adresse et le destinataire sont déjà mis, il ne manque plus qu'un timbre.

-Ça sera rajouté à vos frais d'hospitalisation, l'informa-t-il en souriant. Reposez-vous.

Il sortit, la lettre à la main, et elle déverrouilla son portable. Heureusement que Jessica avait pensé à le lui amener... Mieux, heureusement que Jessica avait pensé à le charger ! Elle sélectionna l'icône "contacte" et fit défiler la liste assez courte. Elle finit par trouver la belle-sœur de Hotch -qui avait préalablement prit la peine de s'enregistrer- et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Elle porta le combiné à son oreille et patienta le temps qu'elle décroche.

-Allô ?

-C'est Sarah.

-Un problème ? s'empressa de demander la nourrice à mi-temps -ou plutôt plein temps- de Jack.

-Non aucun. Est-ce que tu sais si Aaron à un dossier concernant les membres de son unité ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Jessica semblait passablement surprise, et Sarah soupira. Allait-il réellement falloir qu'elle s'explique ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais me l'amener ?

-Bien sûr, mais...

-Jessica, s'il te plait, ne... Ne pose pas de questions... Je veux juste en savoir un maximum sur les personnes qui entourent Aaron. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans...

-... D'accord, j'arrive dans dix minutes.

-Merci.

Elles raccrochèrent en même temps, et avec un long soupire, Sarah se laisse une nouvelle fois retomber contre son oreiller. Elle allait pouvoir s'occuper, enfin. Une activité digne d'intérêt... Elle en apprendrait peut-être un peu plus sur Spencer Reid... Non pas qu'il l'intéressait _particulièrement_ mais il l'avait veillé avec son parrain pendant une nuit entière, et ce fait l'intriguait. Sans compter qu'il était le seul de l'unité que dirigeait Aaron dont elle connaissait le nom.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Jessica débarqua au bout d'une douzaine de minutes, un carton sous le bras. Jack était avec elle, et il sourit à la blonde en entrant dans la chambre.

-Salut Jack.

Il monta sur le lit et regarda les machines qui entourait la jeune fille, comme il le faisait depuis que Jessica avait accepté qu'il vienne lui rendre visite.

-Tu rentres quand ? demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Sarah.

-Demain.

-Je t'ai amené la boîte, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a dedans, mais tu devrais avoir les dossiers de tous les membres de l'équipe, expliqua la sœur d'Haley en posant la boîte sur le lit, au niveau des cuisses de la jeune fille.

-Merci...

Elle retira le couvercle, curieuse et impatiente, et découvrit une bonne dizaine -voire vingtaine- de chemise en carton qui contenaient chacune des feuilles classées méthodiquement. Elle prit la première qui lui venait et l'ouvrit, regardant nom, prénom, âge, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Ce dossier était celui d'Hotch, et bien qu'elle connaisse en gros la vie de son parrain, elle apprit quelques petites choses, comme les affaires sur lesquels il avait travaillé, les personnes importantes qu'il avait rencontré durant les missions, les bilans de ses évaluations psychologiques...

-On va te laisser. Je passe te prendre demain à dix heures.

-Oui, merci.

Jack claque un baiser sonore et quelque peu baveux sur la joue de sa "grande sœur" et suivit Jessica, qui adressa un signe de main accompagné d'un sourire à la jeune fille. Une fois que la porte fut fermée, elle reposa le dossier d'Aaron et prit celui qui allait juste après.

_David Rossi_

Ce nom lui était familier, elle l'avait peut-être entendu une fois, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait été marié trois fois et qu'il n'avait pas d'enfants, ses évaluations psychologiques étaient très bonnes et ce devait être un bon profiler et quelqu'un de proche pour qu'Hotch le range en deuxième position dans la boîte. La photo de l'agent montrait quelqu'un de "souriant mais pas trop", qui ne semblait pas vraiment méchant et qui sur le coup lui fit penser à un membre de la mafia italienne. Elle ferma la pochette et prit la suivante.

_Derek Morgan_

Il était grand -d'après la taille indiqué dans le dossier- et était battit presque tout en muscle. C'était un black qui devait plaire aux femmes, comme le prouvait son statut de célibataire sans enfant. Ses expertises psychologiques montraient quelqu'un d'intelligent -dans la moyenne- qui devait défoncer les portes plutôt que de tout simplement frapper. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait remplacé Aaron au poste de chef d'unité, et se fit la remarque qu'il faudrait qu'elle demande à son parrain de lui expliquer.

_Jennifer Jarrot_

Ancien agent de liaison. Elle était mariée, avait un enfant -enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable...- et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, un visage fin et doux qui témoignait de toute sa gentillesse. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment une personne aussi douce pouvait faire un métier où elle voyait des horreurs à longueur de journée. Elle avait été membre du pentagone pendant quelques temps, mais il n'y avait aucun détail.

_Spencer Reid_

Sarah déglutis, la curiosité lui serrant la gorge et lui tordant l'estomac. Il avait trente ans -il n'avait pas mentit-, sa photo devait être ancienne car il avait les cheveux coupés en un carré court qu'elle se refusait d'appeler coupe au bol, et le reste du dossier la fit presque pâlir. Sa mère était schizophrène, son père l'avait abandonné, il avait été martyrisé pendant son enfance -d'après ses multiples évaluations psychologiques-, il avait été séquestré et torturé par un homme nommé Tobias Hankel qui l'avait drogué, il s'était fait tirer dessus, avait contracté l'anthrax, et une femme nommée Maeve avait été tuée sous ses yeux. D'après le dernier rapport concernant la santé mentale du jeune homme, cette mort l'avait grandement affectée et pour cause, il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas dit aussi clairement dans le dossier mais c'était fortement sous-entendu. Elle referma la pochette, la gorge nouée par la compassion et l'horreur. Et il était si jeune...

_Alex Blake_

Une femme aux cheveux bruns, un sourire maternelle bien qu'un peu strict -elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir-, mais elle ne lu que la première page qui rassemblait les informations principales et elle le referma. Elle n'avait plus le courage de continuer à lire. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil au dernier dossier, dont la photo lui arracha un sourire. Une femme au cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens souriait avec espièglerie, et le haut d'un vêtement multicolore donnait le ton : elle était clairement excentrique. Pénélope Garcia. Informaticienne.

Sarah se sentait vidée. Elle remit tous les dossier dans l'ordre, referma la boite et la posa du côté gauche de son lit. Question d'habitude, ne jamais mettre quelque chose d'important du côté de la porte, c'est la première chose qu'un voleur voit et prend. C'était l'une des premières choses à comprendre quand on arrivait dans le foyer où travaillait son père. Non pas que les infirmiers ne leur volent quoi que ce soit, mais les autres enfants, eux, ne se font pas de cadeaux entre eux. Il pleuvait encore et elle ferma les yeux, décidant qu'il était temps de se reposer. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'endormirait et ne se réveillerait que le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Étirant tous ses muscles endoloris dans la mesure où son bas-ventre le lui permettait, Sarah sortit de l'hôpital. Elle ne montrait pas qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse, mais intérieurement, elle exultait. Elle avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, plus ou moins, bien qu'elle n'en est pas été capable ces derniers jours. Elle avait juste profondément craqué, déstabilisée par les retrouvailles avec son parrain -retrouvailles qu'elle avait elle-seule décidée- et maintenant qu'elle pouvait réfléchir de manière un temps soit peu correcte, elle se rendait compte à quel point son comportement avait été digne d'une gamine de six ans. Machinalement, elle glissa sa main sur son ventre, juste comme ça. C'était bizarre de ne plus ressentir les mouvements agités du bébé, c'était bizarre de se dire qu'il y avait eu une vie, là, sous cette peau désormais distendue. Et y penser lui serrait le cœur de manière intolérable, mais elle faisait avec, persuadée qu'elle pouvait passer au dessus de ça comme elle était passée au dessus de tout le reste. Comme elle avait affronté tout ce qui se présentait alors qu'elle était livrée à elle-même.<p>

Dans le fond, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne, qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de bien en elle. Qu'elle n'avait pas déçu tout le monde. La seule chose qui la raccrochait à cette idée, le seul souvenir, était les années qu'elle avait passé dans le foyer de vie, entourée de gens malades mentalement, et elle savait qu'elle avait au moins fait le bien là-bas. Qu'elle avait servit à quelque chose quand elle se rendait au travail, avec tous les autres adolescents. Parce qu'il fallait tous qu'ils s'occupent les mains, elle comprise. Et elle se sentait utile dans ses moments là. Désormais, elle avait tout quitté. Pour protéger son enfant, mais cela n'avait servit à rien. La fatalité était presque écrasante. Mais elle avançait, et elle avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper les mains.

Jessica l'attendait sur le parking de l'hôpital, et elle lui sourit en la voyant arriver. Elle restait pâle, mais elle semblait aller mieux. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

-Je vais au parc avec Jack cette après-midi, tu voudras venir ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille passer de l'autre côté de la voiture, côté passager.

-Non, je pense que je vais rester me reposer à l'appartement. Mais merci d'avoir proposé.

-Je t'en pris.

Jessica ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur son siège en même temps que Sarah à ses côtés. Derrière elles, Jack jouait tranquillement à compter les voitures sur le parking. Il se tourna vers sa tante et lui sourit, avant de regarder celle qui considérait désormais comme une sœur poser le carton de dossier à côté de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire fatiguée qu'elle espérait convaincant, et elle se rassit correctement sur son siège. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hotch passa vite, la musique passant à la radio ayant entraîné un concours de chant entre Jack et Jessica, alors que Sarah jouait l'arbitre. Quand finalement le contact fut coupé et que la sœur d'Haley eu aidé la jeune fille à monter jusqu'au deuxième étage, son neveu portant le carton, elle se décida à évaluer l'état mentale de Sarah à travers son comportement. Elle n'était pas douée pour ça, c'était sûr.

Elle avait les traits tirés, la peau plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses doigts ne cessaient de passer machinalement sur son ventre, à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui rappellerait qu'elle avait été enceinte, qu'elle avait faillit donner la vie à un petit être. Mais tout ce qu'elle touchait lui rappelait au contraire qu'elle avait tué un bébé qui n'avait même pas eu la chance de vivre. Pourtant, malgré ce constat flagrant, Jessica ne décela aucun signe de détresse ou de dépression chez la jeune adulte, qui se contentait de garder un visage presque impassible qui laissait à peine filtrer sa fatigue. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi cela servait de cacher son mal-être de cette façon, et elle finit par convenir qu'elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais dans un sens, cela la soulageait. Si Sarah avait été sur le point de craquer, cela se serait vu. Hors, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, et j'ai mis tes vêtements dans l'armoire d'Aaron, porte de droite.

-Merci...

La blonde semblait découvrir l'appartement, ce qui en un sens n'était pas totalement faux puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se lancer dans un examen approfondit de l'endroit où elle allait vivre pendant un certain temps.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il rentre bientôt ? finit-elle par demander en inspectant un meuble bas, près de la fenêtre, sur lequel était posé une photo d'Haley avec Jack.

-Aucune idée. Il part souvent sans savoir lui-même pour combien de temps. Mais si ça te rassure, ça ne dépasse jamais les deux semaines grand maximum. Une semaine, c'est déjà beaucoup.

Jack posa le carton qu'il portait fièrement sur la table basse et alla dans sa chambre, laissant les deux femmes seules. Sarah le regarda emprunter le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, et elle sourit tristement.

-Comment est-ce qu'il fait pour vivre sans sa mère...?

Jessica soupira et s'assit sur le canapé, posant son sac à main sur ses genoux, avant de taper doucement du plat de la main la place à côté d'elle. Sarah s'assit sans faire d'histoire et regarda la femme blonde. Elle ne se souvenait pas concrètement de la fois où elles s'étaient rencontrés, quand elle était venu avec Haley et Aaron à Washington, mais elle savait que c'était quelqu'un de bien, et cela lui suffisait.

-Il fait comme Aaron je suppose... Il se persuade qu'il peut passer au dessus de tout ça et qu'Haley veille toujours sur lui... répondit tristement Jessica.

Jack revint en courant dans le salon, tenant un bracelet dans sa main, qu'il tendit à Sarah avec un grand sourire.

-C'est un porte-bonheur, expliqua-t-il. Pour que tu sois jamais triste !

-Merci Jack...

Elle prit doucement le bracelet dans sa main et le passa autour de son poignet alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Il était fait avec des perles bleus de formes irrégulières, striées de bleus et de bleus de manière aléatoire, et le fil qui retenait le tout était élastique.

-Il est magnifique...

Jack sourit et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre désormais moins rond de Sarah. Elle frissonna mais le laissa faire, sous le regard attentif et peiné de Jessica.

-On va y aller Jack, tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Il se recula légèrement et partit en courant vers la porte.

-Fais comme chez toi, sers-toi à manger et à boire, on sera de retour vers dix-neuf heures. Et repose-toi surtout.

-D'accord. A tout à l'heure, amusez-vous bien.

-A tout à l'heure ! répéta Jack avec entrain.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement en saluant la blonde une dernière fois, et elle se retrouva seule. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais elle devait s'occuper l'esprit, ça s'était sûr. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à sa fausse-couche et à l'agression qui avait eu lieu dans cet appartement.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres, sauf erreur de ma part... Et je suis en retard, je sais, mais il y a une raison toute conne à ça : je n'avais pas internet ce week-end, j'étais en cours hier (y'en a qui boss...) et j'avais plein de leçons à faire aujourd'hui, ce qui explique l'arrivée aussi tardive de ce chapitre ! J'avoue ne pas avoir écrit beaucoup la semaine dernière, du coup j'ai un peu finit ce chapitre à la hâte, et le début est profondément nul, la fin aussi d'ailleurs... Mais j'espère que le prochain chapitre sera mieux. Laissez des reviews ! A la semaine prochaine.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**REVIEWS :**

**chrystelleB : La première fois que j'ai vu Rossi c'est un peu à ça qu'il m'a fait penser XD Ravie que le suspense fonctionne.**

**Presciosa : Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment ! Quand j'ai lu ton review, j'étais comme une enfant à noël. Je suis vraiment ravie que la fiction te plaise, que mon O.C te plaise, et tu me mets un peu la pression quant à l'évolution entre Sarah et Reid… Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, désolé, sauf les O.C et la trame de cette fiction. Je ne suis toujours pas payée pour publier ce chapitre**

**WORDS : 4486 mots**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Le fer à repasser passait de manière régulière et précise sur l'une des ô combien nombreuses chemises blanches d'Aaron. Sarah avait finit par trouver une occupation pour le moins digne de ce nom : s'occuper du linge. Elle avait vaguement mangé un petit bout de pain, but quelques gorgées d'eau, sans vraiment faire très attention. Elle avait déjà fait la moitié du travail, et l'horloge du micro-ondes affichait dix-huit heures. Il restait une petite heure avant que Jack et Jessica ne rentre, mais elle aurait très certainement finit le repassage. Avant de se lancer dans cette tâche, elle avait fait consciencieusement le tour de l'appartement, elle avait dormit un peu sur le canapé, presque contre son gré, et avait finit par abandonner l'idée de lire un livre. Le carton de dossier était toujours sur la table basse, et à cause d'un manque de courage, elle ne l'avait ni rangé ni rouvert.<p>

Elle passa la chemise fraichement repassée et encore chaude sur un cintre en bois. Elle en avait toute une pile qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant un peu dans l'armoire d'Aaron, et elle les avait posé sur le canapé, à porté de main. Elle sursauta en entendant la clef tourner dans la serrure. Est-ce que le taré qui les avait agressé, Jessica, Jack et elle, avait un double des clefs de l'appartement déjà ? Ses souvenirs se déformaient et semblaient s'assembler pour former la réalité qu'elle souhaitait. Elle cessa immédiatement de bouger, déglutit difficilement, les mains tremblantes et les yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle le temps de saisir son téléphone ? Même si c'était le cas, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait composer le numéro du FBI. Impossible. Sa grande intelligence lui permettait au moins de calculer ça, mais malheureusement, elle ne lui servira à rien lorsque son agresseur sera entré dans l'appartement.

Un long frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle hésita à faire un pas en arrière. A quoi bon ? La poignée s'abaissa, la respiration de Sarah se bloqua, et le battant s'écarta.

-Sarah ?

Elle souffla bruyamment de soulagement, les jambes tremblantes. Elle fut obligée de s'assoir sur la chaise de la cuisine la plus proche, et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Tu m'as fait peur... murmura-t-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Aaron referma derrière lui, balaya vaguement la pièce du regard, avant de poser sa sacoche de travail sur le canapé et de se diriger vers sa filleul.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il prudemment en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Oui... Oui ça va... J'ai juste cru... Juste cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle ravala des larmes dues au stresse et inspira profondément. La main grande et chaude d'Hotch lui enserrait l'épaule de manière presque paternelle, et elle s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Il tira une chaise près d'elle et s'assit pour pouvoir l'observer, garda ses doigts sur son bras.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Jessica et Jack sont partis faire une balade, ils devraient revenir dans une heure.

-Comment ça c'est passé à l'hôpital ?

-Bien, j'imagine... Ils m'ont laissé sortir ce matin...

-Je sais, Jessica m'a envoyé un message. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je... Vais bien je pense...

Les yeux d'Aaron scrutaient chaque parcelle de son visage, mais elle semblait dire la vérité.

-Tu as prévenu tes parents ?

-Non...

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ?

-Je ne sais pas si... Si c'est une bonne idée...

-Ils ont le droit de savoir Sarah.

-Je sais mais je... Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose...

-Très bien. Je ne les préviendrais pas sans ton autorisation, mais il va falloir que tu te décide à les appeler.

Elle savait que l'interrogatoire n'était pas terminé, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux interrogations de son parrain quant à l'identité du père de son enfant qui n'avait jamais vu le jour.

-Tu veux savoir pas vrai ? finit-elle par demander pour briser le silence. Tu veux savoir qui est le père...?

-Seulement si tu te sens capable d'en parler.

-Honnêtement je ne... Je ne sais pas si je serais un jour capable d'en parler de mon plein gré alors... Il vaut mieux... Que je me lance même si je ne suis pas prête...

-Rien ne t'y oblige. Tu peux y réfléchir, attendre encore un peu.

-Non je...

Elle s'arrêta, se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, et se mit à fuir le regard insistant de Hotch.

-Je n'étais pas consentante, finit-elle par lâcher, les yeux braqués sur le frigo qui semblait alors très intéressant.

Aaron resta silencieux pendant un moment, essayant d'analyser correctement ce que venait de dire Sarah. Mais peu importe dans quel sens il retournait les mots, ils voulaient toujours dire la même chose.

Violée.

-Tu as porté plainte ? demanda-t-il en tentant de garder son calme et de rester professionnel, bien que la réponse semblait évidente et que garder son calme devenait très compliqué.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux luisant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

-Je l'ai dit à mes parents...! Mais ils...

-Ils ont dit que tu mentais... termina Aaron en passant une main las dans ses cheveux.

Au fond, il avait très vite imaginé le scénario. Sarah la menteuse. C'était comme ça que les parents de la blonde la voyaient. Elle avait beaucoup mentit, c'était vrai, mais là où les parents envoyaient leurs enfant voir un psychologue, les Roadwess avait simplement enfermé Sarah dans sa chambre. Ils l'avaient coupé du monde extérieur, certainement pour préserver leur honneur. Et quand l'état de leur fille s'était aggravé, ils l'avaient fait interner. Et les raisons officielles avaient été quelques peu modifiées.

-J'ai été obligée de partir Aaron... couina-t-elle en portant une main à ses yeux pour essuyer maladroitement une larme qui commençait à couler sur sa joue.

-Je sais...

Il se leva et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille, avant de serrer son corps frêle contre lui. C'était assez surprenant, Sarah ne connaissait pas suffisamment Aaron pour savoir qu'il était capable de ce genre d'élan d'affection, mais elle se laissa aller, retrouvant là l'affection paternelle qui lui faisait défaut. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de son parrain et se serra contre lui, éclatant soudain en sanglots, oubliant toute sa résolution à reprendre un semblant de confiance en elle. Elle voulait juste pleurer sur l'épaule de Hotch, juste se sentir écoutée et soutenue. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait pour le moment.

-Ca va aller... lui murmura Aaron. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux...

Elle se sentait en sécurité. Certainement pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs. Les murmures apaisant de Hotch au creux de son oreille et sa main qui lui caressait les cheveux lui faisaient un bien fou, et elle sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus sans prévenir. A côté d'eux, le fer à repasser ronronnait doucement, signalant que le repassage n'était pas finit. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Après de longues minutes sans bouger, Aaron s'écarta un peu et observa sa filleule. Elle avait changé depuis ses quatorze ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa peau plus pâle, et l'agent du FBI se fit la remarque que son état n'avait fait qu'empirer au cours de ces quatre dernières années. Elle faisait plus adulte, certes, mais il se demanda si c'était une fin en soit. Psychologiquement, elle était au fond du gouffre, il le sentait, et son masque d'indifférence ne le trompait pas. Elle allait mal. Bien plus mal qu'avant. Quand il avait appris qu'elle avait été internée, il s'était dit qu'au fond, c'était bien pour elle, cela la couperait de ses mauvaises fréquentations. La réalité était bien plus dur. Son retour au monde extérieur l'avait définitivement brisée. Et à bien y réfléchir, il commençait à se demander si les parents de la jeune fille n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

-Tu devrais dormir.

-Je n'ai pas finis le repassage...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper.

Il lui sourit, et tourna la tête vers la pile de vêtements qui attendaient qu'on leur retire leurs plis.

-Tu n'aurais même pas du commencer, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment. Tu es censée te reposer.

-Je me suis reposée, protesta Sarah.

Finalement, Aaron aperçu le carton de dossier sur la table basse et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'en approcha et retira le couvercle pour regarder le contenu, pendant que la blonde se tordait les doigts, pensant qu'elle aurait droit à une correction pour avoir fouillé sans permission. Mais Hotch referma juste le carton et le laissa là. Il se tourna ver elle, l'air détendu, et il lui désigna d'un coup de tête la porte de sa chambre.

-Va te reposer.

-Mais je...

-Pas de mais, contredit Aaron. Il faut que tu sois reposée pour ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

-Disons que mon équipe c'est invité.

Sarah ne dit rien pendant un instant pas sûr de vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

-Alors...

-Alors pendant que tu vas dormir, je vais m'occuper de préparer le repas.

Il gardait son sourire, mais la jeune fille ne voulait toujours pas aller se reposer. Au contraire, elle voulait se rendre utile.

-Je vais t'aider.

-Hors de question.

Sans l'écouter, elle contourna le bar et ouvrit d'un geste expert le frigo.

-Sarah, menaça Aaron en s'approchant.

-Je veux t'aider !

Il soupira et posa une main aussi de la sienne sur la porte du frigo, l'autre pendant le long de son flanc, et étant plus grand que sa filleul d'une tête à peu près, il pu à son tour regarder ce que contenait son réfrigérateur. Pas grand chose en somme. Un lot de tomates, des yaourts, du jambon, du beurre... Il soupira, ouvrit la porte voisine et jeta un œil à son congélateur, qui lui contenait quatre pizzas.

-On va faire simple ce soir, commenta-t-il en sortant les disques de pattes. Sors les tomates.

Sarah s'exécuta et mit le pochon de plastique transparent sur le bord de l'évier. Aaron la regarda faire, de nouveau absorbé par la façon qu'elle avait de bouger, il décryptait le moindre de ses gestes. Il l'avait accepté comme sa propre fille en moins d'une semaine. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça. Il ne savait d'elle que ce que ses parents lui avaient dit lorsqu'ils étaient encore en contacte. Il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'il avait entraperçu lorsqu'elle était adolescente. Une jeune fille minée par la dépression, les médicaments qu'elle se procurait illégalement, les mauvaises fréquentations, le deal de drogue pour lequel elle n'avait jamais été arrêtée. A cette époque, Aaron ne le cachait pas, elle lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas comment elle terminerait. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait justement. Une fille sans un rond, obligée de vendre on corps ou de la drogue pour gagner ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'argent qui passerait dans le rachat de médicaments au marché noir pour soigner une dépression toujours plus présente. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'était sortie de cette mauvaise passe, il ne savait pas si elle en était vraiment sortie d'ailleurs, mais à la voir aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que oui. Mais il ne se pensait pas assez impartial pour réellement pouvoir juger.

Sarah s'assit sur un tabouret et attendit qu'Aaron lui donne quelque chose à faire. Il lui posa les tomates, une planche à découper, un couteau et un saladier vide sur le plan de travail, avant de poser ses deux mains sur le comptoir et de se pencher vers elle. Il était toujours temps de rattraper le temps perdu.

-Pas d'excès, vu ?

-Oui chef.

Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, mais elle avait quelque chose à faire, alors elle pouvait faire impasse sur son état. Aaron alla terminer le repassage, ébouriffant les cheveux de la blonde au passage. Elle ne bougea pas, le suivant juste du regard, puis elle se concentra sur ses tomates.

-Je les coupe en carré ?

-Si tu t'en sens capable, la taquina-t-il.

-C'est un défit ?

Il haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire et la couva presque du regard quand elle commença la cuisine. Il saisit le fer encore chaud et se mit au travail. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au retour de Jessica, qui arqua un sourcil face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Aaron et Sarah faisait une bataille de polochon improvisée avec les coussins du canapé.

-Eh bien, je vois que ça travaille dur ici... fit-elle remarquer.

Hotch se redressa et lui sourit, avant d'envoyer le polochon qu'il tenait au visage de sa filleule. Il ouvrit ses bras, et Jack vint s'y loger en courant.

-Ca va mon grand ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et sourit à Sarah, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant comment ils en étaient arrivés là, et elle regarda l'état de l'appartement. Globalement, tout était rangé sauf le canapé. Aaron avait finit le repassage et les pizzas cuisaient dans le four.

-Bon, j'imagine que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, alors je vais aller préparer mes affaires, annonça Jessica avec un sourire attendrit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

-Merci beaucoup. Pour t'être occupée de Jack et de Sarah la remercia Aaron.

-Je t'en pris.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour rassembler ses affaires et Jack entreprit de raconter sa semaine à son père. Sarah fronça vaguement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ? Elle entendait la sœur d'Halley entasser des vêtements dans un sac, et finalement, elle se décida à bouger.

-A quelle heure tes collègues arrivent ? demanda-t-elle.

-Vers vingt heures pourquoi ?

-Tu as invité tes collègues ? s'étonna Jessica en passant la tête pas l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Ils se sont invités, corrigea-t-il.

-Je vais me doucher... annonça Sarah.

Elle se leva en camouflant une petite grimace de douleur, et elle alla chercher des vêtements propres dans la chambre au moment même où Jessica en sortait. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur les deux joues, lui souhaita bonne chance, et alla saluer son neveu. La blonde les regarda quelques instants, et finit par se diriger vers l'armoire. Elle ouvrit les deux portes et hoqueta de surprise : tous les vêtements que Jessica lui avait acheté et qui aurait été trio grand pour elle avait été remplacé par d'autres sa taille. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, plissa les yeux, et finalement soupira. Elle attrapa un t-shirt à manches longues noir, un jean, des sous-vêtements, et referma derrière elle. Quand elle sortit de la pièce, Jessica était déjà partit, et Aaron jouait avec son fils dans le salon. En l'entendant, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Décidemment, elle ne se ferait jamais à ça. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui sourit de la sorte.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et constata avec bonheur que le chauffage était en marche. Elle se déshabilla lentement, inspecta les deux points de suture sur son ventre, et trouva cela profondément laid. Par ailleurs, elle avait une marque légèrement violacée là où on lui avait placé un cathéter, et elle frissonna rien qu'en repensant à la large aiguille reliée à une perfusion de sang. Elle se glissa dans la cabine de douche, alluma le jet, et régla la température pour que l'eau soit tiède. D'habitude, elle la prenait très chaude, mais actuellement, il faisait si bon dans la petite pièce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé ses deux dernières semaines. Beaucoup de chose avait changé. Déjà, elle avait débarqué ici. C'était indéniablement l'un des deux changements majeurs de ces derniers jours. Après, il y avait eu son débarquement dans la vie d'Aaron. Encore aujourd'hui, elle se sentait mal de lui infliger une nouvelle source de dépense, une nouvelle gamine dont il devait s'occuper même si elle avait dix-huit ans, une nouvelle bouche à nourrir. Il avait perdu Halley, il se jonglait entre le travail et la maison, s'occupait de Jack de manière exemplaire, et elle, elle arrivait comme ça, sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain. Son cœur se serra.

Sa douche fut assez longue, et elle mit beaucoup de temps à enfiler son jean à cause de son bas-ventre douloureux. Cela restait supportable. Elle passa son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et le regarda épouser son corps. Elle espérait que son ventre allait bientôt redevenir normal et que la peau distendue qu'elle arborait n'était que temporaire. Elle glissa une main maladroite contre son abdomen et ferma les yeux, essayant de retrouver les sensations de la grossesse. Mais un grand vide lui répondit. Elle rouvrit les paupières et battit des cils pour retenir ses larmes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle faisait encore peur à voir, c'était sûr. Elle avait des cernes, un teint blafard certainement dû à son manque de nutrition, et sa silhouette d'anorexique n'était absolument pas troublée par sa récente grossesse. Elle se faisait peur elle-même.

Elle soupira et se coiffa lentement, relevant juste ses cheveux en une queue de cheval plus ou moins bien faite, et elle quitta la petite pièce. Aaron terminait de mettre des assiettes sur la table basse, alors que Jack avait un œil sur la télé allumée et un œil sur son père.

-Prête ? demanda Hotch avec un sourire.

-Oui. Ca fait très camping... fit-elle remarquer.

-On fait avec les moyens du bord.

En effet, l'appartement n'était pas assez grand pour accueillir une grande table, et comme ils étaient neufs en comptant Jack, le bar était trop petit.

-Ca va avec la pizza, plaisanta Sarah devant le menu peu élaboré.

Aaron s'approcha d'elle et commença à la chatouiller. Elle couina avant d'essayer de se débattre pour échapper à la torture, mais elle tomba lourdement sur le canapé, son parrain au dessus d'elle, et Jack s'en mêla. La sonnette résonna dans l'appartement, et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

-Je me vengerais plus tard, annonça Aaron avec un grand sourire.

La blonde se redressa en même temps que Jack et ils se jetèrent un regard complice. Hotch alla ouvrir la porte, laissa passer Rossi, Morgan et Garcia après avoir échangé quelques boutades.

-Bonjour Sarah, je m'appelle David Rossi, salua le premier.

La jeune fille se leva avec un sourire timide et serra la main tendue de l'italien. Elle savait qui il était, elle avait lu son dossier, mais ce n'était peut-être pas utile de révéler ce détail maintenant.

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais dans un sal état, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Je ne crois pas avoir de souvenir...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Il laissa la place à Morgan, qui après avoir salué Jack, lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Derek Morgan, enchanté.

-Sarah Roadwess.

Il lui serra la main, et le temps qu'il s'écarte, une tornade blonde avait enserrée la jeune fille.

-Pénéloppe Garcia, je suis la consultante technique de l'équipe !

-En... Enchanté...

Elle était profondément troublée par ce contacte inattendu, et elle resta les bras ballant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

-Garcia, tu l'étouffes, soupira Derek.

-Oups, désolé.

Elle s'écarta et recula de deux pas, avec un très grand sourire. Elle était habillée presque tout en violet, et bien que l'ensemble flashait, cela lui allait plutôt bien.

-Les autres arrivent bientôt je crois, j'ai reçu un message de JJ, elle allait chercher Reid, expliqua Rossi.

Aaron prit les manteaux de tout le monde et les accrocha dans l'entrée, pendant que Jack racontait ses exploits en matière de foot à Derek.

-Ce soir, c'est pizzas, prévint le chef d'unité en revenant dans le salon.

-Tu ne voulais pas nous montrer tes compétences en matière de cuisine ? s'amusa David.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre dans mon frigo.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils, et Sarah se retrouva coincée entre Derek et David. Pénéloppe avait élu domicile sur le fauteuil de gauche, Aaron à droite, et Jack était sur les genoux de son père, laissant de la place à côté de Rossi et de Derek.

-Jessica est déjà partit ? demanda David.

-Oui, juste après que je sois rentré.

-Ca s'est bien passé au fait ? se risqua Sarah en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait même pas interrogé son parrain sur sa mission.

-Ca s'est bien terminé, confirma Derek.

-On a réussit à appréhender le suspect avant qu'il ne fasse d'autre victimes. Mais il avait déjà tué quatre hommes, expliqua David.

Aaron commença à servir des boissons, et la sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois.

-Tu y vas ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sarah hocha la tête et se leva lentement, évita les longues jambes musclées de Derek, et se glissa dans l'entrée. Elle regarda par le judas par habitude, avant de défaire la chainette et de tournée la clef dans la serrure. Elle eu une demis seconde de doute à l'idée de revoir Spencer, mais elle avait déjà actionnée la poignée.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonsoir.

Une jeune femme brune qu'elle identifia comme était Alex Blake lui sourit, de la même manière que lui souriait JJ derrière elle. Spencer restait plus réservé, plus crispé, et la main qu'il lui tendit était un peu raide. Elle referma derrière eux et remit la chainette. Aaron avait ramené une chaise supplémentaire pour JJ, Blake était assise à côté de David et Reid à côté de Morgan. Elle regagna sa place au centre du canapé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise au milieu des agents. Les discussions dérivèrent vers des sujets qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre bien qu'elle s'en savait capable, et elle se forçait à sourire lorsqu'un regard se posait sur elle. Définitivement pas à sa place.

Quand elle était chez elle, elle n'assistait pas aux repas entre amis de ses parents et restait dans sa chambre. Elle était instable. Elle était une menteuse. Elle était enceinte. Elle était la honte de la famille. C'était peut-être ça qui l'handicapait actuellement au niveau social.

-Je vais chercher la pizza, déclara-t-elle lorsque le minuteur du four se déclencha.

Elle se leva, slaloma entre les jambes de Derek et de Reid, et une fois qu'elle fut protégée par le mur de la cuisine, elle se laissa aller. Elle se sentait faible, fatiguée, inutile, et actuellement, elle n'avait rien à faire qui la gardait éloignée de ses démons. Certainement par respect, aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait parlé de sa grossesse, de sa fausse-couche, ou de l'intrusion d'un meurtrier dans l'appartement. Mais comme aucun d'eux ne la connaissait vraiment, elle était plus ou moins laissée sur le côté, hormis quelques questions de courtoisie. Elle ouvrit le four, et constata que la vapeur brulante du fer à repasser lui avait laissé des marques sur les mains. Elle tira doucement les pizzas, les posa dans des assiettes, et fit des aller retour pour les poser sur la table avec des couteaux. Elle réussit à s'éclipser dans la chambre d'Hotch et se laissa glisser contre le battant lorsqu'il fut clos.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. L'idée vague de rentrer chez elle lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout elle n'était plus enceinte. Mais elle n'avait pas l'argent pour se payer un billet retour, et pas l'énergie pour affronter ses parents. Par dessus tout, elle se sentait bien ici. Les étreintes presque paternelles d'Aaron, sa gentillesse, la douceur de Jessica, la présence enfantine de Jack... Sa curiosité envers Spencer... C'était des choses presque insignifiantes, elle n'avait même pas vu qu'elle avait développé cette affection, mais elle ne se voyait pas tout quitter. Peu importe dans quel sens elle retournait le problème.

Elle inspira profondément, essaya de se calmer, et ordonna ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Ca, c'était sûr. Elle devait faire des efforts, essayer de s'adapter. Mais elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait passé la porte de la chambre, cette résolution partirait en fumée. Néanmoins, elle se força à sortir et réintégra sa place sur le canapé, faisant de nouveau du cloche-pied pour se frayer un chemin entre les jambes des autres. Aaron lui tendit une assiette avec une part de pizza, et le temps qu'elle s'assoit, les discussions fusaient déjà dans tous les sens. Elle réussit à s'intéresser à celle de Spencer et Blake, d'un bout à l'autre du canapé, et finalement, Derek se leva, chambra son voisin quant au sujet de discussion peu intéressant, et demanda à Alex d'échanger leurs places. Ce petit changement fait, Sarah pu s'intéresser pleinement à ce que disaient les deux agents, et elle réussit même à participer quelque peu. Aaron se leva pour aller coucher Jack, mais la blonde l'arrêta net et insista pour s'en occuper. Elle accompagna le garçon jusqu'à sa chambre, le laissa aller se mettre en pyjama, et lorsqu'il fut sous ses couvertures, elle commença à lui lire l'un des livres sur l'étagère. Lorsqu'elle eu finit, il dormait presque.

-Sarah...?

-Hm ?

-Ton bébé, il reviendra jamais...?

La douleur, la tristesse, tous ces sentiments lui compressèrent la gorge. Elle refoula à grande peine un sanglot, les yeux brillant, et elle leva la tête vers le plafond pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes.

-Non, il ne reviendra pas...

Elle lui sourit tristement, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle glissa sa main tremblante dans les cheveux courts de Jack.

-Il ne reviendra jamais... Allez, dors...

Il se tourna sur le côté, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton et ferma les yeux. Sarah chassa maladroitement ses larmes, et essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre. C'était une vérité, une fatalité. Le destin. Son enfant ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre... Déjà, je suis profondément désolé pour le retard, mais la semaine dernière je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps et le chapitre n'était pas finit donc c'était assez difficile de poster quoi que ce soit... Et comme vou le savez, je n'ai pas internet en semaine... Sinon, j'essaye d'écrire la suite rapidement, j'espère que je n'aurais pas d'autre retard avant un petit moment, mais je ne promets rien, étant donné que je dois également avancé mes autres fictions... Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, et continuez d'en laisser, ça me fait très plaisir !<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**REVIEWS :**

**Presciosa : Arrête de me mettre la pression ! Et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas de cybercafé à proximité de mon lycée... Mais je poste souvent ! Une fois par semaine c'est beaucoup... Sauf quand je suis en retard *tousse*.**

**chrystelleB : Contente que ça te plaise toujours, tes reviews me font très plaisir.**

**Helenasia : Premier commentaire que je qualifierais de négatif... Même si je doute fort que tu lise ce chapitre et donc ma réponse à ton review, je vais quand même répondre. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'admets en faire, comme tout le monde, et je sais que ne pas avoir de correcteur d'orthographe n'est pas une excuse, mais que je sache, je n'ai jamais interdit de me dire où je faisais des fautes pour que je les corrige. De plus, j'ai relu mon résumé, et à part "Rating" que j'ai écris avec deux t, je ne vois pas de fautes. Quant au prénom de mon personnage, je ne te permet pas de juger, surtout que le fait qu'il porte le même que moi n'est ni de la vanité, ni de l'égoisme ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste une habitude que j'ai prise à cause de ma toute première fiction que j'ai écrite avec des amis. Et de toute manière tu n'as pas à critiquer un choix comme ça. Pour le self insert, je vais te dire oui et non, non parce que tu ne me connais pas et que mon personnage n'a pas du tout la même histoire que moi ou le même caractère, et oui parce qu'il est vrai que certaine de ses pensées sont les miennes. Je n'ai jamais dit -à ma connaissance- que Reid finirait obligatoirement avec Sarah, j'ai classé cette fiction M entre autre à cause des affaires criminelles qu'il y aura au fil des chapitres et pas forcément à cause de la présence d'un futur lemon, et rien ne dit que leur relation ira au delà de l'amitié. Certes, il est peut-être possible que l'un d'eux nourrisse des sentiment amoureux envers l'autre, mais que je sache, c'est possible dans la vie réelle. De toute manière, je ne sais pas exactement comment le récit va évoluer sur le long terme. Enfin, je n'épiloguerais pas là dessus, je trouve que ma réponse est déjà suffisamment assez longue.**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient sauf les quelques O.C et la trame de cette fiction. Je ne suis pas payée et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette publication, si ce n'est des reviews et ma satisfaction personnelle.**

**WORDS : 2885 mots**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Sarah regarda Jack dormir pendant quelques longues minutes. Elle était désormais imperméable au monde extérieur. Plus rien ne la touchait, elle n'entendait et ne voyait rien. Elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle de silence et de solitude qui agissait comme un bouclier. Mais un bouclier contre quoi ? Elle ne savait plus qui était ses ennemis, si elle en avait toujours, si cela nécessitait qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, et toutes ses résolutions se disloquaient lentement dans les rouages sombres et tortueux de son esprit. Elle était un poids mort pour Aaron. Elle avait perdu son bébé. Elle était seule. Et tout était de sa faute. Après tout, si elle s'était un minimum défendu contre son agresseur ce jour là, elle ne serait jamais tombée enceinte. Au lieux de ça, elle avait juste pleuré, attendu que tout se termine, la douleur et la honte brisant sa volonté. Et cette honte, elle la traînait encore aujourd'hui, quand elle flanchait, quand son esprit vacillait et que les remords l'accablaient.<p>

-Sarah ?

Elle se retourna doucement, et bien que la voix ne soit pas celle d'Aaron, elle s'était mécaniquement attendue à le voir dans l'encadrement de la porte. A la place de son parrain elle tomba sur le corps merveilleusement bien taillé de Derek Morgan. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de sourire, sachant pertinemment que ce serait maladroit et pathétique.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant.

-Oui... Je crois...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le bord du lit, et après un regard tendre vers Jack, il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de Sarah.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, mentit-elle.

Derek eu un sourire et se dit que la jeune fille ne savait pas très bien mentir. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était abattue, troublée, triste, et toute une série d'adjectifs dans ce genre. Et c'était en partie son boulot d'aider les gens dans cette situation.

-Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas. Je sais que je suis un parfait étranger pour toi, mais...

-En fait j'ai lu votre dossier... murmura-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Morgan s'arrêta et la regarda avec de grands yeux. Pour finalement rire légèrement.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?

-Derek Morgan, vos évaluations psychologiques sont presque parfaites à chaque fois, vous avez remplacé Aaron au poste de chef d'unité pendant un temps, vous êtes souvent responsable des formations des futurs recrues du FBI... Et vous êtes célibataire.

-Le dossier est un peu vieux jeune fille, je ne suis plus célibataire.

Elle hocha la tête, notant mentalement l'information, et se rendit compte que cette mini-discussion lui avait fait oublier tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs.

-Tu vois ? commença doucement Morgan. Essaye de parler un peu avec les gens autour de toi, ça aide.

-Comment vous savez tout ça ?

-Je suis profiler. Ça, ça devait être dans mon dossier, plaisanta-t-il.

Sarah garda le silence et son regard se posa sur Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. C'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Ou pas ? Elle se mordit fiévreusement la lèvre et un sanglot pathétique lui échappa.

-Tu as le droit de pleurer... murmura Derek en l'attirant prudemment contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance, trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir bouger. Contrairement à Aaron, Derek avait des bras musclés, et un torse tout aussi bien battit. Elle se surprit à apprécier l'étreinte qui l'aurait certainement effrayée quelques mois plus tôt, et elle ferma même les yeux. Après tout, c'était un collègue de son parrain, non ? Elle pouvait lui faire confiance... Elle l'espérait en tout cas. La tentation de tout lui raconter était forte, très forte, ne plus garder ce secret pour elle seule... Mais sa raison qui tenait encore bon lui hurlait de se taire.

...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait après tout ?

-Je ne... Vous connais pas... finit-elle par hoqueter.

-Je sais... Mais crois-moi, j'ai vu beaucoup d'autre jeunes filles comme toi, et Hotch ne bosserait pas avec moi si je n'étais pas digne de confiance.

L'argument acheva de la convaincre. Sa conscience lâcha définitivement prise, et elle s'effondra contre le torse du métisse. Au point où elle en était... Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle même, il se dégageait de lui une chaleur presque fraternelle.

-Quand... Quand j'avais treize ans, ma mère a perdu son travail. Elle était sans arrêt en colère, et elle me laissait seule à la maison pendant des heures alors que mon père était au travail. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient divorcer, et ma mère n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était de ma faute. Je pleurais sans arrêt à cette époque, au collège, dans ma chambre, et j'avais envie de... De...

-D'en finir... acheva doucement Derek en caressant les cheveux blonds et courts de la jeune fille.

Elle hocha furtivement la tête, bien à l'abris contre Morgan. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était encore plus efficace que sa bulle de solitude.

-J'ai commencé à mal tourner... Je fréquentais des mauvaises personnes, je buvais énormément... Je me suis mutilée... Mais je ne me suis jamais droguée et je n'ai jamais couché avec qui que ce soit...! Je revendais juste la drogue... Je n'ai jamais rien pris... Il me fallait de l'argent...

-Je sais... souffla Derek.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de Sarah caresser doucement son cou alors que sa respiration se calmait lentement. Il se représenta une Sarah plus jeune, cinq ans plus tôt, dans une banlieue de Washington, buvant autant d'alcool que son corps le lui permettait pour oublier sa mère et ses problèmes.

-Et puis il y a eu ce... Ce... Cet homme...

-Quel homme Sarah ?

-Il... Je ne le connaissais pas... Il devait être dans mon lycée... Il était plus âgé que moi... Dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans... Je ne sais plus...

Elle recommençait à paniquer, ça se sentait dans chacun de ses muscles tendus, dans les tremblement qui agitaient son corps, dans son souffle qui s'accélérait et dans ses doigts qui venaient de s'agripper au t-shirt de Derek pour garder un point de contacte avec la réalité. Le métisse respecta son court silence, décidé à ne pas la brusquer. Il caressa avec douceur les mèches blonde attachées de Sarah comme il l'aurait fait avec sa fille ou sa sœur.

-Chut... Je suis là Sarah... Il ne t'arrivera rien ici.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait accepté de raconter son histoire comme ça à un mec débarqué de nulle part, qui pour seul argument avait le fait qu'il travaillait avec son parrain qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans. Si elle avait été lucide, elle aurait arrêté cette folie immédiatement, mais cette lucidité pourtant légendaire chez elle -au moins autant que son intelligence- c'était envolée au moment même où elle avait décidé de raconter à Derek ce qui s'était passé depuis ses treize ans. Et même en essayant de toutes ses forces de s'arrêter, elle savait qu'elle en était incapable. Elle avait réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. La vérité était qu'elle doutait fortement que Morgan soit la bonne personne pour ça. Après tout, il y avait Aaron. Oui, elle pouvait toujours en parler à Aaron. Ou pas... C'était tellement facile avec Derek !

-Tu peux me faire confiance... souffla le métisse avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Immédiatement, son souffle se bloqua. Marque de tendresse. Et pas des moindres. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas sentit des lèvres bienveillantes l'embrasser sur le front de cette façon ? Ou même l'embrasser tout court ? Elle ferma les yeux, raffermit sa prise sur le t-shirt de l'agent et apprécia le moment. C'était tellement bon...

-Je rentrais chez moi... murmura-t-elle. La journée avait été dure au lycée, j'avais quinze ans...

Morgan la berça doucement. Il s'était attaché à elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, tant et si bien qu'il commença à se demander si c'était vraiment possible d'en arriver là en aussi peu de temps. Il n'avait presque rien fait, rien dit, et pourtant Sarah avait commencé à lui raconter sans retenu son passé, qu'elle avait pourtant caché à Aaron d'après les dires de ce dernier.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre...

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et continua de la bercer, écoutant son souffle encore un peu haché retrouver un semblant de normalité. Elle était tellement fragile, là, entre ses bras... Il inspira profondément, essayant de se détendre pour lui transmettre sa sérénité. Inutile de remuer le passé de la sorte. Elle pourrait regretter de lui avoir parler, alors autant gagner sa confiance avant tout. Elle tremblait légèrement, peut-être de froid, peut-être de tristesse ou même de douleur. Malgré leur silence sur le sujet, toute l'équipe se souvenait cruellement de la fausse-couche de la pauvre fille.

-Je suis désolée... murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait calme et qui sonnait fatiguée aux oreilles de Morgan.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser...

Il sentit les doigts fins de Sarah triturer son t-shirt, et il ferma les yeux. Bon dieu, comment est-ce qu'on pouvait en arriver là à cette âge ?! Pour lui qui avait également eu de très mauvaises fréquentations dans sa jeunesse, la voir anéantie à ce point alors que lui avait su se reprendre -grâce et à cause de Bufford- lui faisait mal. Alors elle avait le droit de craquer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à Hotch ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous en parle à vous...

Un nouveau silence suivit, à peine perturbé par leurs respirations. Jack dormait encore, et Morgan le regarda alors qu'il enroulait machinalement des mèches de cheveux de la blonde entre ses doigts. Il appuya son menton contre sa tête et continua de la balancer lentement contre lui. La situation était tellement étrange et irréelle qu'il peinait à y croire. Il ne connaissait définitivement pas cette fille. Il était intrusif.

-Morgan ?

Le susnommé releva la tête et croisa le regard foncé de son patron. Il baissa la tête vers Sarah, surprit qu'elle n'est même pas bougé face à l'arrivé d'Aaron, et découvrit avec surprise qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui.

-Elle dort ? demanda doucement Hotch en s'approchant.

-Il faut croire.

Il s'agenouilla devant sa filleul et regarda son visage presque serein. Elle ne semblait calme que lorsqu'elle dormait.

-Vous voulez que je la porte jusqu'à sa chambre ?

-Non, c'est bon, je vais le faire.

Aaron prit doucement le corps fin et fragile de la blonde contre lui, et d'une simple poussée la souleva du matelas, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Elle ne bougea pas, ne grogna pas, et Derek se leva dès qu'elle ne fut plus contre lui.

-Elle t'a parlé ? demanda Hotch.

-Un peu, avoua le métisse.

Aaron hocha la tête et après un sourire pour son fils endormis, il sortit de la chambre, laissant à Morgan le soin d'éteindre la grande lumière -laissant la veilleuse allumée- et de fermer la porte. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla allonger la jeune fille sur le lit, lui laissant ses vêtements, et il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. Il remonta les draps sur elle, la borda correctement, et sortit pour la laisser dormir. Elle en avait grandement besoin. Derek l'attendait dans le couloir.

-C'est bien qu'elle t'ai parlé.

-On ne se connait pas Hotch. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle aurait dû parler de tout ça.

-Si elle l'a fait, c'est qu'elle te fait confiance. Je te demanderais juste de l'écouter attentivement si jamais elle décidait de t'en reparler.

L'agent hocha la tête, retrouva son sourire, et rejoignis le salon où tout les autres discutaient joyeusement. Garcia serra les mains de son apollon avec entrain et lui sourit, entamant immédiatement une conversation avec lui. La soirée se termina ainsi, et personne ne demanda à Derek ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sarah. Quand l'équipe partit vers minuit, Reid et Morgan s'attardèrent un peu. Bien que JJ soit censée ramener le génie puisqu'elle l'avait déjà emmené, il lui assura qu'il rentrerait à pied ou que Derek s'en chargerait.

-Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? demanda Spencer en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

-Ça pourrait être pire j'imagine. Je ne veux pas la laisser seule trop longtemps, avoua Aaron.

-Ça vaut mieux, approuva Derek.

Le métisse sortit une carte de sa poche avec son numéro de portable écrit dessus, et il la tendit à Hotch.

-Donnez-la lui, si elle veut parler, qu'elle n'hésite pas à m'appeler, à n'importe quelle heure.

Le chef d'unité prit le bout de papier cartonné, et Reid s'empressa de fouiller dans ses poches sous le regard amusé des deux autres. Il finit par mettre la main sur la même carte de Morgan, mais avec son propre numéro. Il la donna avec une légère hésitation à Hotch, en murmurant un léger "pareil pour moi", avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'en voulait encore un peu pour être partit comme ça la nuit où Sarah était hospitalisée, tout ça à cause d'un livre, et en même temps -et c'était là le pire- il en voulait un peu à Sarah de lui avoir rappelé Maeve. Il se détestait pour penser ça.

-On y va beau gosse. Bon week-end Hotch.

-Vous aussi.

Les deux agents passèrent la porte et descendirent les escaliers en silence. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture de Morgan et montèrent dedans sons un bruit, avant que finalement le propriétaire du véhicule n'entame un semblant de discussion.

-J'espère que ça ira pour elle, déclara-t-il en démarrant.

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital ?

-Rien de spéciale, mentit Spencer, détestant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Jack.

-C'est une bonne chose.

Oui, c'était une bonne chose... Tant qu'elle ne projetait pas en lui son enfant perdu. C'était l'une des grandes craintes de Reid, crainte que partageait d'ailleurs Derek, bien que cela l'inquiétait moins que le génie. Mais après tout, ils avaient tous les deux tissés des liens différents avec la jeune fille... Et Reid ne savait pas si celui qu'il entretenait avec elle était de l'ordre de la haine légère ou simplement de la timide curiosité.

* * *

><p><strong>Ce chapitre est court, je le poste tard mais je ne suis pas en retard, et il n'est pas très bien... Enfin, je voulais quand même le faire parce que Morgan et Sarah ont à peu près le même passé, et donc leur lien va être très fort, et ils étaient nécessaire qu'ils commencent à le développer très tôt. Donc voila... Vraiment désolé pour la longueur déplorable de ce chapitre, laissez des reviews, je vous aime !<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**REVIEWS :**

**Helenasia : Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps dans ce cas, je suis consciente que ma fiction ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale. J'ai bien pris conscience de tes critiques, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'accepte de les recevoir mais j'estime également avoir le droit de dire ce que j'en pense. Enfin, encore désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps mais merci d'avoir lu ma réponse.**

**Presciosa : Déjà, merci pour ton soutien ! Ensuite, non tu ne me mets pas trop la pression, en fait c'est plutôt motivant d'avoir des gens qui demande la suite comme ça. Pour ce qui est des relations entre les personnages, je me suis lancée dans le visionnage de tous les épisodes des saisons 4 à 7, et dans je ne sais plus lequel de ces épisodes, on voit Morgan gagner la confiance d'un garçon (Angel) qui a été séquestré et certainement violé pendant de très nombreuse années, alors que le garçon en question ne parlait pas et restait roulé en boule sous une table. Le fait qu'il déballe son sac devant Derek m'a fait remarqué la facilité qu'il avait de gagner la confiance des enfants et adolescents qui avait subit de très lourds traumatismes, et je le rappelle, Sarah n'a que 18 ans, et c'est une grande handicapé sociale. Sur ce plan là, on peut facilement la comparer à une fille de 12 ans, donc forcément, elle est facilement influencée par la condition d'homme fort et protecteur de Morgan. Etant donné qu'elle connait Hotch, elle a forcément peur des réactions de celui-ci s'il apprenait la vérité, et peur qu'il ne la mette à la porte. Elle se livre plus facilement à Derek qui, en définitive et peu importe sa réaction, n'est rien pour elle. Quant à Reid... Bah entre handicapé sociaux il ne faut pas s'attendre à une avancée en deux secondes, ça c'est claire, même si dans ce chapitre, ça avance ENORMEMENT. Mais je préviens, la prochaine avancée de ce genre n'est pas pour tout de suite. Enfin voila (la vache, tout ce que j'ai écris pour répondre O_O ) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus. Normalement le personnage de Sarah devrait changer de comportement dans le prochain chapitre...**

**Cloums : Cool, une nouvelle lectrice ! Contente que ma fiction te plaise et merci d'avoir laissé un review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**DISCLAIMER : Non... Toujours rien... Sauf les O.C**

**WORDS : 3 822 mots**

**RATING : K**

* * *

><p>Quand elle s'éveilla, Sarah se raidit en sentant une présence à ses côtés. Danger. Ce mot résonnait en boucle dans sa tête, tournant, retournant, lui vrillant les neurones. Elle était encore un peu embrumée par le sommeil, et elle mit un temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Ce matelas lui était inconnu -non pas qu'elle soit réellement capable de faire une quelconque distinction-, les draps étaient chaud, l'oreiller confortable... Les couleurs neutres des murs s'imprégnèrent doucement dans ses rétines, et un léger coup de pieds dans la cuisse imprima une marque invisible dans sa chaire. Elle inspira profondément, se tourna pour regarder le plafond, puis encore d'un quart de tour pour voir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Elle tomba sur des cheveux courts et blonds, et ce corps si petit comparé à un adulte la rassura, et par la même occasion, lui rappela où elle était.<p>

C'était juste Jack. Elle était chez Aaron. En sécurité. Elle soupira de soulagement et frotta mollement ses paupières. Elle se redressa sur un coude et regarda la pièce qui aurait dû être occupée par son parrain et qui pourtant était vide. Jack avait dû venir au beau milieu de la nuit pour se glisser entre eux. Elle entendit la cafetière, le micro-onde en marche dans la cuisine, et la douce odeur d'un petit déjeuner lui parvint. Elle se leva doucement, retrouvant la joie d'avoir un foyer chaleureux et quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout et de rien le matin devant un bon bol de chocolat chaud. Tant de choses qu'elle avait oublié à Tifton... Elle ouvrit lentement la porte pour ne pas la faire grincer, et elle jeta un dernier regard à celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son frère. Il dormait profondément, pelotonné dans les couvertures, les doigts serré sur l'oreiller de son père. Elle sourit, les cheveux en batailles à cause de sa nuit.

Elle referma derrière et alla dans la cuisine, où elle trouva Aaron, le journal devant les yeux, une tasse de café à la main, derrière le comptoir du bar.

-Bien dormis ? demanda-t-il en la voyant arriver.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ça allait avant que Jack ne vienne me voler ma place, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle sourit et s'assit à un tabouret.

-Ils sont partis tard ?

-Vers minuit. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

-Je veux bien.

Il lui sourit et prit un bol pour faire chauffer du lait. Pendant que le micro-onde tournait, il lui posa du beurre, de la confiture et du pain devant elle.

-Morgan était un bon oreiller ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sarah suspendit son geste -qui consistait à couper un morceau de pain- et elle chercha le sens des paroles de son parrain. Puis tout lui revint, ou à peu près, et elle rougit un peu.

-Ça va. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas gêné...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle le regarda sortir de la cuisine pour se diriger vers le secrétaire du salon, et elle se leva pour aller sortir son bol du micro-onde qui sonnait, signalant la fin du programme. Elle versa du chocolat en poudre dans le liquide blanc et le posa sur le comptoir au moment où Aaron posait deux petites cartes blanches. Elle arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension et retourna s'asseoir pour lire ça tranquillement. Elle termina de couper son pain, tartina du beurre et de la confiture à la fraise dessus, et attrapa la première carte. Elle était entièrement blanche, et s'est en la retournant qu'elle découvrit une série de chiffre.

-Le numéro de Morgan, expliqua Hotch. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais l'appeler quand tu voulais sans hésiter, peu importe pour quoi.

-Et l'autre ? demanda-t-elle en reposant le numéro de Derek.

-Celui de Reid.

Alors qu'elle avait commencé à prendre le papier cartonné, elle s'arrêta net. Pourquoi Spencer lui avait-il laissé son numéro ? Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle l'avait mis mal à l'aise avec ses questions... Elle regarda tout de même la série de chiffre joliment écrite à la main, et se promis de rentrer les deux dans son portable dans la matinée.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Presque dix heure.

C'était raisonnable. Elle croqua dans sa tartine et entreprit d'interroger son parrain sur la mission qui s'était terminé la veille. Jack les rejoignis à dix heures et demi, et vers midi, ils étaient tous douchés. Pendant que le jeune garçon regardait les dessins animés et que son père préparait le déjeuner, Sarah prit son portable et créa un nouveau contacte. Elle rentra le nom, le prénom et le numéro de Derek, et valida, avant de répéter l'opération pour Spencer, malgré une légère hésitation au moment de valider. Après tout c'était juste un numéro... Elle n'était pas obligée de l'appeler où de lui envoyer un message...

Ils mangèrent en écoutant les informations, puis Aaron sortit au parc avec Jack. Sarah se reposa tout l'après-midi, bien qu'à contrecœur, regardant son portable comme si c'était le diable venu la tenter. Depuis qu'elle avait le numéro de Spencer, elle songeait à lui envoyer un message, mais deux raisons la retenait : la première était qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire, la seconde était qu'elle n'était pas sûr de comprendre la nature de leu relation. Est-ce que ce serait mal de lui envoyer un message ? Peut-être que non... Et puis, de toute manière, elle ne savait pas quoi lui envoyer, peu importe dans quel sens elle retournait la question. Rien ne lui venait. Alors elle regardait son téléphone sans pouvoir se décider. Appeler ? Non, encore pire. Envoyer ? Pas envoyer ? Ne rien faire ? Elle se tourna de l'autre côté pour résister à la tentation. Ne pas craquer.

Finalement, elle saisit vivement son téléphone, et sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle le déverrouilla, sélectionna l'icône contacte, et appuya mécaniquement sur celui de Reid. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'une seconde plus tard qu'elle était en train de l'appeler. C'était pire que de le lui laisser un message. Le volume était suffisamment fort pour qu'elle entende la sonnerie, et enfin, la voix de l'agent résonna dans la chambre.

-Allô ?

Un blanc lui répondit. Sarah ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle posa maladroitement le combiné contre son oreiller, perdant soudain l'usage de la parole

-A... Allô ? murmura-t-elle.

-Sarah ?

Elle fut à la fois heureuse qu'il reconnaisse sa voix et en même temps paniquée. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus raccrocher.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Non aucun... Je voulais juste vérifier que le numéro était correct...

-Ah.

Un silence s'installa, et la tension était palpable. Que dire ?

-Je voulais m'excuser... souffla Sarah en fermant les yeux pour se donner du courage.

-T'excuser ?

-Pour avoir été indiscrète à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Était-il sincère ? Le côté paranoïaque de la jeune fille lui hurlait que non, et sa minuscule naïveté criait que oui.

-Tu es toujours là ? demanda Spencer.

-Oui oui...

-Comment ça se passe chez Hotch ?

Sa soudaine curiosité lui paru tellement bizarre qu'elle se dit que c'était juste pour meubler la conversation. Néanmoins, elle décida de répondre honnêtement.

-Mieux que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

-Tant mieux. Tu le mérites.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ça, mais entendre quelqu'un le dire lui fit du bien. Elle savait qu'elle tournerait ça en un poison à la moindre occasion pour se faire du mal, mais dans l'immédiat, ces mots firent grandir une douce chaleur dans son ventre. Elle se sentait tellement bien... Elle ne savait pas si c'était Spencer qui la rendait comme ça, ou si c'était juste parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité ici, qu'elle ne risquait plus rien...

-Merci, déclara-t-elle soudainement.

-Pour ?

-Pour m'avoir sauvée.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que le terme sauvé soit le plus approprié... murmura-t-il.

-Je ne vois que ça pourtant... Si vous... Si tu n'avais pas pris les choses en main, je ne serais sûrement plus là.

Il y eu un nouveau silence, puis Spencer soupira.

-C'était normal, n'importe qui en aurait fait de même.

Sarah ouvrit la bouche, prête à faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais dit le contraire, mais elle s'arrêta juste à temps et enfonça profondément ses ongles dans ses paumes pour contenir ses paroles. Elle était en tentative de réconciliation -bien qu'elle ne sache même pas s'ils étaient en conflit-, ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire foirer.

-Je voulais quand même te remercier.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Elle sourit malgré elle, et elle commença à jouer avec les draps, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre pour s'occuper les mains. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parler, elle n'était assurément pas douée pour ça. Et soit Spencer n'avait rien à dire, soit il était dans le même cas qu'elle, puisqu'un lourd silence c'était installé. Mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas son sourire, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore raccroché, parce qu'il attendait encore qu'elle parle, et elle essaya de se convaincre que cela signifiait que sa voix ne lui était pas désagréable. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, se sentait légère.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Moi ? s'étonna Reid.

La question le prit au dépourvu, et la difficulté mêlée à la gêne dans sa voix alors qu'il bégayait une réponse lui donna envie de rire. Un rire innocent.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Désolé c'est juste que... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un et... Je ne sais pas... Je trouve ça agréable.

-C'est agréable de m'entendre bégayer ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant une réponse appropriée qui ferait durer la conversation encore un peu.

-Dans un sens oui.

-Ah bon ?

-Si je te le dis. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

-On a notre week-end, vu qu'on a passé une semaine à travailler. On a souvent quelque jours de repos quand on revient.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se rendit compte que sa question était intrusive un peu trop tard, mais heureusement pour elle, Spencer ne semblait pas d'humeur à le lui faire remarquer.

-Quand ? Maintenant ou au travail ?

-Les deux.

-Actuellement j'essaye de finir mon cinquième livre de la journée, et au travail, je travail comme profiler avec ton parrain. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà.

-Comment tu...

-Morgan m'a dit que tu avais lu nos dossiers.

Oups...

-Je suis désolée, c'était juste...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, la coupa-t-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Pour l'instant je maltraite les draps d'Aaron... Il est partit en balade avec Jack et je m'ennuis un peu.

Il pouffa légèrement, et cela agrandit le sourire de Sarah.

-Au fait, tu as dis que tu essayais de finir ton cinquième livre de la journée... Tu arrives vraiment à lire aussi vite ?

La question semblait le gêner, mais il répondit tout de même.

-J'ai une mémoire eidétique qui me permet de lire 20 000 mots par minute.

-Wahou ! Je n'en suis pas encore là...

-Tu lis beaucoup ?

-C'est ma principale occupation.

Elle pouvait le sentir sourire à l'autre bout du téléphone, et elle l'entendit lui souffler un "je te prêterais des livres à l'occasion."

-Tu as appelé Derek ?

-J'aurais dû ?

-Je ne sais pas, comme tu m'as appelé, je me demandais si tu avais fait pareil avec lui.

-Non, pas encore.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement, et la jeune fille pesta contre le bruit.

-Je vais devoir te laisser...

L'idée de raccrocher ne la rassurait pas du tout, surtout que la peur s'était installée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans cet appartement en sachant qu'un inconnu était de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Sarah ?

-Hm ?

-Tout va bien d'accord ? Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Merci Spencer.

-Je t'en pris. Passe le bonjour à Jack et à Hotch pour moi.

-Ce sera fait.

Comme la sonnette retentissait de nouveau, elle raccrocha avec un couinement étranglé et se leva de mauvaise grâce. Pas de panique. Le malade qui avait voulu la tuer était désormais en prison, il ne pouvait pas être là. C'était sûrement un livreur. Oui, juste un livreur. Mais Aaron n'avait rien commandé. Ou peut-être que si...? Elle sortit de la chambre et avança à pas de loup vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda par le judas la personne de l'autre côté de la porte, et ferma les yeux avec un soupire de soulagement en apercevant la tête désormais familière de Rossi. Elle retira la chaînette, tourna le verrou, et ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour.

-Salut, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Vous vouliez voir Aaron ?

-Entre autre. Et prendre de tes nouvelles aussi.

Elle rougit malgré elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, et elle s'écarta pour laisser passer David. Il lui sourit, et elle le suivit après avoir refermé précautionneusement la porte. Hotch avait beau frôler la paranoïa à ce niveau là, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était rassurant de savoir que personne ne pouvait passer cette porte. Ça plus le système d'alarme dont elle avait mémorisé le code le matin même pour éviter les situations gênantes.

-Aaron ne devrait pas tarder il est partit faire un tour avec Jack. Vous voulez que je vous serve quelque chose ?

-Uniquement si tu prends quelque chose aussi.

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, avant de sortir deux tasses.

-Du café ?

-Ce sera très bien.

Alors qu'elle mettait de l'eau à chauffer pour elle et qu'elle alluma la cafetière pour Rossi, elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, bienveillant. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, depuis qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait pas vraiment ressentit de regard accusateur ou méchant à son encontre. Ce constat lui fit une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac et elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Ça faisait du bien. Elle ne retrouva pas exactement le sentiment de sérénité qui l'avait envahit en parlant à Reid, mais presque. Elle plongea un sachet de thé dans son eau chaude, prit deux cuillères, apporta les deux tasses sur la table basse et retourna chercher le sucre.

Quand elle fut assise sur le canapé, elle se sentait à la fois anxieuse et à la fois sûre d'elle, ce qui était un exploit quand on parlait de Sarah Roadwess, reine de l'incertitude.

-Alors raconte-moi, comment c'était Tifton ?

La question la prit tellement au dépourvu qu'elle faillit en lâcher sa tasse.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Rossi lui sourit, souffla sur son café et en bus une gorgée sans la lâcher des yeux.

-Disons que Hotch ne m'a parlé que de toi cette semaine, alors je suis curieux de te connaitre.

Savoir que son parrain avait parlé d'elle la rendit à la fois fière et heureuse, et elle rougit un peu avant de sourire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-C'était moi bien que Washington. Il y avait moins de chose.

-Il parait que tu es une grande lectrice.

-J'aime bien lire... On va dire que je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire à Tifton.

-Tu t'entendrais bien avec Reid.

-Je sais.

Elle se mordit violemment la langue, mais trop tard, les mots étaient déjà sortis. Le sourire de David s'élargit, et une drôle d'étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Ah oui ?

-Disons qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone avant que vous n'arriviez...

Elle rougissait, rougissait, rougissait, et elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était possible d'être encore plus rouge que ça.

-Tu as son numéro de téléphone ?

-Il l'a donné à Aaron pour moi hier soir... En même temps que Derek ! s'empressa-t-elle de préciser.

-Et tu as appelé Derek ?

La discussion devenait vraiment bizarre, et ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait dire, elle se confondis en baragouinages inaudible qui firent rire Rossi. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Sarah courut presque pour aller ouvrir, histoire d'échapper à l' ne fut pas son soulagement en voyant Aaron et Jack sur le pas de la porte... En voyant sa tête, son parrain arqua à un sourcil perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ton collègue... murmura-t-elle, en lui désignant le salon.

Jack courut jusqu'au salon et sauta dans les bras de David. Hotch lui sourit et posa une main encourageante sur son épaule.

-Désolé que tu ais dû enduré un interrogatoire.

-Comment tu sais qu'il m'a interrogé ?

-Je le connais.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla saluer son collègue. Pendant ce temps, Sarah rallia la chambre au pas de course pour ne pas être arrêté par Rossi, et elle s'étala sur le lit. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un message à Derek. Elle attrapa son portable laissé sur un oreiller -celui sur lequel elle dormait- et chercha Morgan dans ses contactes. Elle hésita quelques instants entre l'appeler et lui envoyer un message, mais dans le deuxième cas, elle retrouvait le problème de ne pas savoir quoi écrire. Quoi que, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi dire si elle appelait... Elle finit par appuyer sur l'icone en forme d'enveloppe et elle laissa ses doigts planer au dessus des touches. Décidément, elle n'était pas douée pour ça...

**A : Derek Morgan **_18h07_

Salut, c'est Sarah, la nièce d'Aaron.

Elle envoya le message, verrouilla son portable et le posa à côté d'elle, avant de s'étendre sur le lit. Elle voulait dormir... Elle fixa la porte close, écoutant la conversation qui avait lieu de l'autre côté. Rien de bien passionnant. Le souvenir de sa conversation avec Reid remonta doucement. _Je te prêterais des livres à l'occasion. _Cette phrase la fit sourire. Elle roula pour être sur le dos et ferma les yeux. C'est précisément le moment que choisit son portable pour vibrer contre les draps. Elle le saisit et le déverrouilla, avant de lire la réponse de Derek.

**De : Derek Morgan **_18h10_

Salut Sarah, quoi de neuf ?

La question somme toute bénigne lui donna du fil à retorde, et elle finit par se mettre d'accord sur un banal "Bien et toi ?" qu'elle envoya, le cœur léger. C'était étrange et presque nouveau pour elle d'envoyer des messages aussi anodin. Ces rares contactes, avant qu'elle n'arrive à Quantico, avait été ses parents et les autres pensionnaires de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Elle se sentait bien, et cette béatitude lui faisait oublier tout le reste. Et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait aimé que ce sentiment ne la quitte jamais...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Je suis en retard encore une fois... JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est quatre contrôles la semaine dernière qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. Je m'excuse platement. Ensuite que dire... Bah je suis assez contente de ce chapitre... On va en apprendre plus sur le passé de Sarah dans les prochains chapitres, sauf erreur de ma part. Donc j'essaye de l'écrire rapidement, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en reviews. Bye !<strong>


End file.
